The Shoe
by Hannah J Granger
Summary: Brennan has always had her secrets, Booth knows that, but the time would come when she would tell him everything. The question is would he be able to help her look past the pain she has endured to find a new way of living?
1. Chapter 1

Edit: April 30 2008: For those just tuning in, I started writing this WAY before we learned of Booth's difficult past or any of Brennan's stories, so bear in mind that this is not completely in sync with the show. And so, on with the story …

The Shoe

Chapter1

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, then Booth and Brennan would be together already. Clearly they're not, so clearly I don't own it. Also, there is a small part of the text below that was taken from the episode __**The**__**Boy in the Shroud;**__ I didn't write that either!_

Sighing, she looked up from the notes that she had spread across her desk. She sat up and stretched her back, feeling the vertebrae crack uncomfortably. Next, she flexed her fingers that were pained from the mountain of paperwork she was currently working through. Though she had only made it through a third of it, she knew that she should call it a night.

Not that Dr. Temperance Brennan ever just 'called it a night', but this last case had frayed her nerves to the point where she knew she had to go home before Booth came and physically removed her from the lab. Booth. She sighed, rubbing her temples, a scowl playing across her face, as if it was _his_ fault that she was having such a hard time concentrating.

Even though she hated leaving work undone like this, she clicked off her desk lamp and walked out of her office. She walked slowly through the darkened hallways of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, realizing that she was, _again_, the last person to be leaving for the day. Angela would not be pleased when she found out. Promising herself to try and not let it slip to her best friend, she pushed through the front doors.

"Leaving _early_ are we?" a deep voice questioned her from behind.

Although she was exhausted, Brennan recognized the voice, but jumped nonetheless at the surprise of hearing it. She quickly overcame her surprise however, and she ground her teeth together in annoyance before turning- rather menacingly- on her partner, Special Agent Seely Booth, who was leaning against one of the Jeffersonian's vast flower beds. He looked like he had been dozing off but he was awake now, staring straight at her with his patented charm smile, which faltered as he took one look at her expression.

"I thought I told you to leave my lab!" She exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Bones, you _did!_" he smiled.

Earlier that afternoon they had sat down to begin the paper work on their last case, but Brennan's temperament had had no patience for Booth's 'witty' banter. Unceremoniously she had banished him from her lab with threats of another 'flesh' wound, similar to the one she had given to him at Halloween, but that she would aim _much _more carefully this time. Not wanting to risk it, Booth had left, but had returned to his flowerbed post around nine to wait for his partner.

"Then please explain why you are here" she demanded.

"Because Bones, if you're not going to let me help with the paperwork, the least I can do is to make sure you're fed."

"Booth, I'm not going to let you feed me. I can feed myself!"

"I know Bones, but I also know that this last case has been hard on you, _and _that you haven't eaten since breakfast. So please, _please_ let me get you dinner, and then I'll leave you alone so you can hang with your bones!"

At this, she couldn't hold back a smile- no matter how irritating that man could be she knew he only ever wanted to look after her- so she nodded her head and allowed herself to be steered towards Booth's car.

"Booth?" she said.

"Hmmm?"

"I really don't feel up to sitting in a restaurant this late- plus nowhere decent is even open now!" she sad, nodding her head in the direction of the car's dash, whose clock read 12:25.

Booth just smiled and said,

"Patience, Bones, patience."

Groaning, Brennan decided to ignore her infuriating partner and zone out in the passenger seat. She spent the next twenty minutes trying to forget the images of the mutilated corpses that were there every time she closed her eyes. She grimaced with annoyance as she felt a tear slip down her face, burning a hot trail down her cheek before she brushed it away, hiding her sadness from Booth. Stupid, _stupid_ tears. She couldn't believe that _one_ case had gotten her _so _worked up. She usually was very good at compartmentalizing and separating her life from her work. This case had changed everything.

Two weeks ago today, Booth had brought her a body, what else was new? It was the body of a young girl who had been raped and shot. Two days later another one came, five days later another. It looked like they had another Epps on their hands, except it was worse, _much _worse, at least for her it was. It seemed that the killer, instead of going for blondes as was Epps 'preference', he went for foster children.

It was an open-and-close case. They found the murderer after linking some particulates on the bodies to the man's job at a pharmaceutical research company. They caught up with him after three kills, and moments before he made his fourth. Luckily, for Booth, they had caught him alive, sparing Booth the necessity of killing someone new. Brennan wished she had shot him. She wished she had never gone into that interrogation room that gloomy Friday afternoon.

_Booth paced the interrogation room, behind the table at which Brennan sat in stony silence. _

"_Laments, we know it was you, so you might as well tell us everything."_

"_I told you. I'm not saying nothin' without a lawyer! Besides, you can't prove a thing."_

"_That is where you're wrong Mr. Laments. The lovely doctor here has __**mountains**__ of forensic evidence linking you to all three murders! You're going to be lucky if you don't get the lethal injection!"_

_The man just laughed. He was aged thirty, white with a pasty complexion. He appeared to be normal from every standpoint; wife, blue-collared job, good education. Except for the fact that, oh yeah, and he was a murdering sociopath._

"_Fine, don't talk" Booth growled, "but listen. I'm going to tell you what happened. You married Jane Fynch, couldn't have children and decided to take in a child from the foster system. Problem was you didn't get a baby; you got a 14 year old girl; Emily Lan. Now when she got a bit older, you took too much of a liking to her, and decided to rape her. She got upset, threatened to tell so you bound and shot her. By then, you couldn't stop, so you found more foster girls like Emily; you then raped and killed Lauren Paiz and Nicole Herrington. Sound familiar Mr. Laments?"_

_He just stared at Booth with contempt._

_Up to that point, Brennan had maintained a brooding silence. Trying to silence the screams that itched in her throat. She wanted to get up and strangle that man for what he had done. Finally, Brennan could no longer take it and asked the question that had pained her from the beginning of the investigation._

"_Why them? Why those foster children?" She almost whispered._

"_Because," he leered, talking slowly and enunciating each syllable, "no one will miss them."_

_Those six words had sliced through her heart, and Brennan stood up and left the room, striding gracefully to the door._

"_You BASTARD," growled Booth, punching Laments square in the jaw. Blood spurted all over the carpet, but even this violence could not staunch his leer._

_Booth ran from the room to catch up with his partner._

"_Bones," he said softly, grabbing her hand. _

_She turned towards him, her face a jumble of darkness and pain._

"_Yes?" her voice sounded distorted and husky from emotion._

"_Wait, please."_

"_No Booth, please, let me go. This is too much. I need to be by myself for a bit."_

"_Let me come with you. I can leave Laments with another officer."_

"_No"_

"_Why? I can be there for you!"_

"_Booth please, I might be able to explain better later. Now I can't, I just –just need to think, I just need some space."_

_Against his better judgment, Booth relinquished her arm and watched her walk to the end of the hallway and out of sight. _

Those six words still haunted her. She couldn't get the sight of those corpses or the sound of Laments voice out of her head. She kept repeating the names of the dead girls in her head like a mantra. _Emily Lan, Lauren Paiz and Nicole Herrington. Emily Lan, Lauren Paiz and Nicole Herrington. Emily Lan, Lauren Paiz and Nicole Herrington. _It was as if she were trying to prove Laments wrong. They _would _be missed. She missed them, she would remember them. So would their foster families. She had visited each of the families, been to all of the funerals; each girl had been loved, each girl had been grieved over, and most importantly, each girl had been missed. She tried to take comfort from this, but Lament's words would not leave her in peace.

Noticing the car had stopped, Brennan looked up, coming out of her reverie, her eyes glassy from all the emotions that plagued her heart. She looked around, confused.

"But Booth… this is my place."

"Good observations Bones" his smile seemed to lighten even her dark mood.

"Ok, I give up. I won't even bother asking, there's no point."

"I'm glad you know me so well Bones."

"All right, all right, but if you've done anything to my place, I _swear_ I will revoke the privilege of having a key to my place, which, may I remind you, I gave you for _emergencies_ only."

"Well you see Bones; there are many different interpretations of the word _emergency._"

"You really are impossible" she said, smiling now.

"Come on Bones" he said hopping out of his side of the car.

She laughed at his chivalrous nature, as he ran around the front of the car to her door. He opened it for her, and held his hand out to her.

"I'm not an invalid Booth" she said laughing, taking his hand anyways.

He helped her down from the SUV, and as she let her hand drop from his he had the distinct impression that she did so quite reluctantly.

"You know Booth; I would be quite offended by that if I weren't so exhausted."

"I know," he said, with a mock serious expression, "which is why that will be the last time. Trust me Bones, I'm a smart guy; I won't risk my life unnecessarily."

"Yes, quite" she mused, smiling at him all the way to the front door, which she unlocked and let them into the front lobby.

He followed her past the elevator, to the door that read '_stairs_'.

"Uh, Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"We passed the elevator."

"I am quite aware of that Booth."

"Aren't you exhausted? I know I am and I don't think that I could make it up fifteen flights!"

"This world is filled with people like you who waste thousands of kilowatts a year simply because they are _too tired_ to worry about energy conservation!"

"Bones, can't you ever just _let go_?" he groaned, thinking of the prospect of the long climb that awaited them.

"Of what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Bones, come with me." He repeated holding out his hand.

Again, she didn't think twice at the physical contact as he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the elevator.

"Booth…" she said warningly.

"Just go with me on this okay?"

"Fine…" she grumbled, too tired to argue and forgetting to drop his hand, it was too comforting to give up just yet.

They waited a few minutes in silence for the elevator, when it came, the doors opened and an elderly woman exited, smiling at Brennan as she left. The presence of another person jolted Brennan to her senses and she immediately dropped Booth's hand, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to; the comfort of another human being felt so nice after the harsh coolness of her lab, that had become her own personal hell these past few days. Although it should have been uncomfortable, it wasn't. Their relationship was like that; they supported each other both emotionally and physically.

Once in the elevator, Booth turned to Brennan, smiling.

"See that Bones?"

"See what Booth?"

"You're being a normal person, not caring that you're wasting a _tiny_ bit of electricity by using the elevator when you are clearly _exhausted_."

She laughed, nodding.

"Yes Booth, I'm being _normal._"

She laughed again, her deep throaty laugh, before they both lapsed into silence.

Without his warm hand around hers or his so called witty jokes, Brennan had nothing to tie her to the present, and her thoughts drifted back, once again, to the terrible events of the previous weeks. She could feel Booth watching her easy-to-read face, but she couldn't seem to stem the flow of her thoughts and emotions.

Booth was about to say something, she could tell by the way his face screwed up for a second before his lips twitched, but he was interrupted by the bell that announced the arrival of the elevator to Brennan's floor. He gently placed his hand on her lower back and followed her out of the elevator to her door. She stopped and rummaged through her bag for a second before retrieving her massive key ring. After selecting the correct key, she opened the door.

Inside the table in her dining room was set for two and there was music softly playing from her cd player. It was nothing special, not by a long shot, but the tenderness and affection put into the display was clear to Brennan.

"Booth," she said, turning to face him, "thank you. Really, I mean it. Thank you."

"Come on, Bones, don't thank me until you've eaten." He said, sounding, for the first time that evening, a little nervous.

"You cooked for me?" she asked, sounding surprised, and impressed.

"Don't get too excited just yet. It's nothing fancy."

"Don't worry, I'll like it" she said smiling at him.

"Well that remains to be seen. Now you go get changed into something comfortable, and I'll lay the food out."

"Uh… okay, are you sure you don't need any help?"

Booth just rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go.

"Alright Booth…" she said, looking at him over her shoulder as she retreated into her room.

She appreciated what he was doing for her; he knew this case had been hard on her, and having him around outside of work made her feel ten times better already. She looked around her closet, extracting a pair of warn grey sweat pants and a plain black tee-shirt. She deftly removed her heavy necklace, earrings, button-up shirt and work pants, replacing them with the soft cotton.

She padded back to the front room where Booth was serving out two healthy servings of Spaghetti. She stood by the doorway for a moment, watching his concentrated movements, and couldn't help but chuckling to herself at his adorable attempts at serving out the long strands of pasta; a majority of the food was landing on the table rather then the plates.

At the sound of her laugh, Booth looked up from the serving bowl, and looked back at himself, muttering under his breath, presumably aiming insults at the food.

"Here," said, intervening by stepping in between him and the table, "let me help with that.

Booth stepped back and watched as she smoothly doled out two healthy servings of the food.

"It's a wonder you can feed yourself Booth" she smiled.

"You know, I manage, it's either me eating over the sink, or Parker and I eating together; I can assure you that _he_ doesn't mind the mess!"

"Don't worry Booth, and besides this smells _fantastic!_"

The two quickly dug into the food, both of them forgetting conversation as they inhaled the food.

Brennan's two helpings and Booth's three helpings later the two sat on the couch with a glass of wine each, laughing at a story that Booth was telling Brennan about his high school years.

"Oh, Booth, it's a wonder you survived adolescence, let alone adulthood."

"It's true; I can't believe half the things that my brother and I got away with as teenagers."

"You two must have been veritable monsters!"

"Come on Bones, like you didn't do _anything_ bad!"

This sobered Brennan up immediately. She normally wasn't so sensitive about her past, but the recent events threw her pained past into sharp relief, especially in contrast with Booth's stories of a carefree adolescence.

"Well," she started, "you know, my teenaged years weren't all that great…"

"God, I'm sorry Bones, you know I never meant-" he truly looked sorry that he had brought up that taboo subject.

"It's fine Booth. Really it's fine, it was an accident."

He knew she was being sincere, but he still felt awful. Booth knew that Brennan rarely opened up to anyone about anything, especially her past. What little he knew about her life was gleaned from a combination of things; the F.B.I's file on her parents, discrete conversations with Angela, and the few things Brennan had disclosed over the years. He knew that one day she would have to open up to _somebody_, and he could only hope that he would be the one to be there for her when she was ready. He also, however, realized that she couldn't be prodded or pushed into talking; he would just have to wait until she decided she was ready.

He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I am really sorry about how this case went, Temperance."

He could feel her tears seeping into his chest, and he could feel her shoulders shake. After several minutes, the tears seemed to slow, and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I am too, Booth."

She turned away from the comfort of his arms and sat staring straight ahead. They both sat for several minutes like that for several minutes, before Booth broke the silence.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling a bit better? About those girls, and what Laments said I mean."

"You know Booth," she started, turning back to look at him, "I am. I went to their funerals and there were so many, _so many_ people there mourning them. It made me happy to prove Laments wrong. But still, I can't get what he said out of my head, and ever since, I can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what Bones?" Booth asked gently.

"No…" she whispered… her voice catching.

"Temperance, I am _here_ for you."

She seemed to mull over his words before completing her thought;

"I can't help but wonder….who will miss me?" she asked, tears silently tracking her cheeks once more.

Booth looked at her fiercely before pulling her into a tight hug, that must have crushed her, but Brennan didn't mind, she loved the feeling of being held.

"Bones, you have _got_ to be kidding me! I can't believe that you would even be asking that!"

"Think about it Booth" her voice was muffled by his hug, but her words were still discernable, "who would there be?"

"Temperance, you have your father-"

"A criminal."

"You're brother-"

"On parole"

"The squints-"

"They're _co-workers_"

"Angela and me. Of course."

"Booth do you realize that the people you've named can fit on two hands?"

"Bones, _Temperance_, don't you understand? It's not the _number_ of people that will miss you, but the _strength_ with which they will miss you-"

"That is not a quantifiable-"

"Oh Bones don't make this scientific. There are people on this earth who _love_ you with their whole hearts. That is enough to make anyone missed, especially you."

He didn't receive a response, but she lay her head back down on his chest, and he could tell that she was digesting all of what he had said. After twenty minutes, Booth ventured a question.

"Bones, is this what has made you all upset for the past week?"

"Erm…"

"And do you feel better now?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she said, eyes glistening, "not completely, but enough. Thank you."

"See Bones, you need to talk with people! Angela, me, hell even Zach! But if you keep all this inside, then you're going to explode. Talking can make you feel so much better! If you hadn't held this in the whole time you would have felt this much better that much sooner!"

"Why though?"

"Well I have a theory…" his eyes twinkled as he gazed into hers, "if you share with people; _rely_ on them, then they can help you cope, help you _understand_ your feelings."

She nodded. "Can I test your theory? She breathed.

"Of course Bones."

"I think I might be able to explain where I went Friday. Well more importantly, what I was thinking about. I told you I would tell you. Maybe the time is right..."

"You don't have to Bones…"

"I know, but I want to."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"Hold on a sec, I need to get something."

And with that, she got up from the couch and rummaged through her closet for a few moments. Booth could hear the rustle of fabric as he poured them both another glass of wine, and picked up a blanket from the back of a chair.

When she returned, Brennan was carrying a box, a _shoe_ box. She settled down beside Booth, and he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Well," she began with a sigh, "you know I was in the foster system correct?"

"Well, whenever I'm confronted with thoughts I can't handle I take this out" she said, motioning to the shoe box. He was confused, but knew better then to interrupt her.

"It never really makes me feel better, but it helps to remind me who I am."

She took a deep breath, and he nodded, indicating that she should continue.

"It's painful, but it's important." She lifted the lid, revealing a worn, black tennis shoe that had a gaping hole near the heel.

Suddenly, the shoe triggered Booth's memory.

_He lifted his sleeve, to show the list of names tattooed into his forearm._

_"What are those?" Booth demanded._

_"People I've killed," Was the boy's sullen reply._

_"No, Booth, they're the names of foster families that didn't work out._

………………………………

_"Did you have a list?"_

_"Of foster families that didn't work out? Yes, I kept mine on the bottom of a shoe."_

'Of course,' Booth thought, this must be _that _shoe.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, pulling him from his speculations.

"Yes?"

"This may take a while."

"Don't worry, we have all night." He said, patting her back comfortingly.

She turned over the shoe to reveal a list of names.

_**McGraw**_

_**Verrety**_

_**Langley**_

_**Blake**_

"Are you sure you're ready?" Booth questioned.

"As you said," Brennan replied, "it's better out then in, and it's been in for _so_ long. And I trust you, when you said it would help; you wouldn't lead me astray."

_Authors Note~_

_Well I hope you liked the beginning of my little brain child. I got the idea for this fic randomly, and I was just too excited to get it out there! So normally, I don't like writing chapters this long, but I felt it was kind of necessary this time, because I didn't want to split this chapter anywhere…anyways, I would adore a review, just to let me know what you think. I'm going to try and get an update out every week, but hopefully 2-3 times a week, but we'll see how it goes! Also, I know she seems a little ooc, but you know how sometimes she gets all emotional, and she lets him in for a little bit, and she seems really receptive? I'm going for that for a bit, because remember…she's gone through a lot!_

_Hugs & Kisses,_

_Hannah_


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me…though if I could I would buy D

The Shoe

Chapter 2 

Part 1

_Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me…though if I could I would buy D.B. _

"So, can anyone tell me what a bond length is?"

At the chance to prove herself, _again_ to her classmates, Temperance Brennan sat up a little straighter in her seat, her hand held up high in the air.

"Anyone besides Temperance want to give it a shot?"

Temperance was annoyed; _she_ was the smart one clearly, most of the class hadn't even read the assigned chapter. She just wished the teacher would stop trying to incorporate the whole class when clearly they were far from being interested in learning anything. She glanced around the class to see who might volunteer; her gaze was met with the downcast eyes of students who were clearly trying to become invisible from the teacher's glare.

"Tom?" the teacher asked of a large white boy who had been stuffing cookies into his mouth for the past hour and a half. The most concentration he had shown all period was deciding whether he should eat his last chocolate chip cookie before or after he ate another peanut butter biscuit. She sighed, her arm starting to tingle as the blood rushed out of her arm.

"Alicia?"

The girl beside Temperance suddenly looked up at Mr. Plante, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Well…uhh…"

Alicia's stutters were interrupted by Mr. Plante suddenly breaking into a hacking cough. This gave Temperance just enough time to scribble the answer in the corner of her notebook so that Alicia could read it.

As Mr. Plante recovered, he looked expectantly at Alicia who read the answer;

"_The Bond length is the distance between the nuclei in a covalent bond_."

Mr. Plante looked pleasantly surprised that she had gotten it right, and seemed to think that perhaps his superior teaching skills had finally begun to pay off. Temperance meanwhile was reading the note that Alicia had returned to her;

_Thanks Tempe, you saved my ass._

Temperance laughed and returned her attention to the front of the class where Mr. Plante was reprimanding two girls who had apparently been reading a fashion magazine underneath their desks.

"You people, not just you two" he said, glaring pointedly at the two brunettes at the front of the class, "_All _of you really need to start getting it together. You aren't in kindergarten anymore; in a few years you'll be off to college, and these attitudes aren't going to get you anywhere!" Mr. Plante ranted, his voice increasing in irritation as he continued. "You know what you need? You need…"

"A good teacher?" one idiotic boy yelled from the back of the class.

Temperance watched as Mr. Plante's face changed from his usual pasty colour to a lovely puce. 'Uh-oh', thought Temperance as he walked slowly to the back-left hand corner of the room where the voice had originated.

"Think you're funny, Mr. Franter? Do you think your classmates appreciate your jokes and idiocies? Well I hope that they appreciate the quiz I'm going to give you all-"

He was interrupted by a collective groan from almost all the students in the class.

"TODAY!" he roared.

The whole class was now sending the boy murderous glares whilst Temperance merely sat in her seat laughing to herself. This class was idiotic in so many respects. They couldn't even read the course's text book let alone keep from angering their hot-tempered chemistry teacher. He was easily angered and at one ounce of cheek from anyone in the class he would usually resort to such tactics as the pop quiz. Despite his predictability, poor Mr. Plante was an absurdly easy target for their cruel jokes, landing them at least one quiz a week. They never seemed to learn anything.

The teacher mumbled angrily as he paced back up to his desk where he took out a sheaf of papers which he began to hand out to the class. Temperance took hers, and eagerly began to fill out the simple fill-in-the-blanks quiz. She was finished in a matter of moments, and turned her paper over (to avoid cheaters glances) as she gazed around the room. She noticed that Alicia appeared to be having a difficult time with the quiz, despite its simplicity. She stealthily turned her paper over, pretending to reread her answers, not that she needed to, to allow Alicia a chance to get the answers off of her.

Temperance Brennan was not one to suffer cheaters, but Alicia was the first girl that really talked to her at this new school, and she couldn't afford to go back to being the 'loner foster girl'. It wasn't like they were best friends, but she was someone to talk with, and at least this way she didn't have to eat lunches alone, and all it cost her was a sharp rap on the knuckles by her conscience every so often.

When she noticed that Alicia had finished copying the text she finished 'double-checking' her answers and went back to watching her classmates sweat about the simple quiz. She watched as Tom proceeded from the cookies onto a rather large looking chocolate bar, and the two girls at the front of the class (Eva and Marie perhaps?) gave up on their quiz's and were writing notes back and forth while gazing at the glossy contents of their teen magazine. Her eyes then rested on pudgy Mr. Plante whose pudgy little eyes roamed the room.

Suddenly Temperance felt someone's eyes on her and she snapped her head around to see Sam Rendat looking at her. Well her paper, she corrected herself, even though she had thought he was smart enough to not try and cheat off of the _back_ of her quiz. Disconcerted, Temperance turned back to face the front of the class, hoping that only she had noticed Sam's odd behaviour.

Ten agonizing minutes later, Temperance, Alicia and the rest of the class where released out of second period chemistry and allowed to go to lunch. Temperance walked with Alicia down the hall to the cafeteria where they quickly paid for their lunches and found a seat.

"Thanks again Temperance… for everything!" Alicia gushed once the two girls were seated. Today they were alone; this was an odd occurrence; normally Alicia liked to surround herself with all the other pretty girls, Temperance joining them like an extra-rusty link on an otherwise perfect chain. Normally she was superfluous, but Alicia must be feeling pretty guilty about using her so much in Chemistry and trying to make it up to Temperance with some alone girl-chat time. What Alicia didn't know was this was ten times worse then they're normal lunch-time routine. She would have much preferred to be ignored rather than interrogated.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?" Temperance responded, her voice skipping a bit at the mention of 'friends'.

Friends where dangerous things; they could easily be torn away from you, betray you or disappear suddenly without another word. There was no sense in getting close to anyone; her parents had shown her that, and she didn't think that there would come a day when she could forget that and move on. At least she could keep her acquaintances; the people she kept close enough for conveniences sake but never closer. Friends implied more, but if by saying it, Alicia would continue to keep Temperance from staying a lonely, friendless girl in this cold community, she would submit to this daily gossip ritual and using that dangerous term.

"Exactly. And do you want to know what else friends do?" she asked.

"Errm… no. What?" Temperance asked with some trepidation.

"They tell each other how they feel about Sam Rendat."

"How I _feel_ about him?"

"Yes Tempe; how they _feel_ about him."

"Well, I guess he's smart, in a kind of dopey way. He seems nice enough, but I'm not exactly sure why you-"

"Temperance! I meant how you _feel _feel. Not how you _feel_! I mean come on! Did you _see_ how he looked at you in class today? His face is like an open book!"

"I don't think I quite understand the question."

"Well, it's too late for that anyways. Here he comes!" she squealed as Temperance glanced up and noticed a shine of blond, bouncing hair heading her way; her stomach giving a small heave as she glanced up and he caught her eye.

"Oh…" was all that she could get out.

"_Oh_ is right" Alicia giggled.

They watched, discretely, as Sam crossed the room; pretending to be absorbed in some conversation that neither of them where truly interested in. They both where completely absorbed in their own thoughts.

While Alicia seemed to be giddy at the prospect of this boy joining them, Temperance was more preoccupied by his motivation.

'It must be Alicia' she thought as she glanced at Alicia's shiny curls and bright face, 'he's probably coming over to talk to her, since she's so pretty. And normal'

Temperance couldn't help but feel a little jealous over the attention that Alicia got, next to her nearly invisible station in the school, though she knew that she could do a lot worse than this invisibility and the associated mediocrity. One day she would find someone just right for her, and then she would never have to worry about girls like Alicia again. The trouble would be to find a guy that would accept all the different facets that made her unique and different; her quirks, her flaws, her desires, her passions, her oddities, her past; in short someone as unique as she was.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his imminent approach, Temperance fully immersed herself in the conversation with Alicia, bowing her head to allow her hair to sweep across her face; a curtain further shielding her from this social horror. As she discussed which colour would look best on Alicia, her mind planned her escape. She would stay long enough to exchange a pleasantry or two, and then she would claim unfinished homework and bolt off to the library. No one would believe it (Temperance's was always finished, impeccably, days before it was due) but it would be accepted. No one really cared where she was, anyways, as long as she wasn't hanging around and making a nuisance of herself.

She held her breath as Sam sat done; oddly enough he chose the seat in front of Temperance rather than the seat across from Alicia.

'There must be something unpleasant on it' mused Temperance.

"Hello Temperance" came a husky voice from across the table, shocking Temperance like an electric current.

"Um… Hi" came the shy reply.

"Well" gushed Alicia, "if you are keeping Temperance company, I'm just going to sneak off and try and cram for Wryte's geography test this afternoon!"

"What?" asked Temperance the panic evident in her voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot to study too!" said Alicia in mock horror.

"No…" Temperance muttered.

"Well then, it's perfect. I'll just steal your notes Tempe,"

She slid her hand into Temperance's bag and extracted a large notebook and skipped out of the cafeteria after throwing a quick;

"And I'll see you later", over her shoulder.

Trembling, Temperance turned back to Sam.

"So…was there something you wanted?" Temperance asked, rather bluntly.

"Erm, well yes, there was."

"Yes… And?"

"Well, you know in Chemistry today…well, you see…"

Temperance all of a sudden understood all too well, the hopes that maybe he _had_ come to see her crashing down.

"Don't worry about it. I can help you out… when are you free?"

"Help…what? No I don't need your help!" he exclaimed.

"Oh… I just thought…" said Temperance, seeming offended.

"Not that I couldn't use it mind you…" he laughed nervously, "I just wanted to ask you something a little different…"

"And…?"

"Temperance, would you like to go to a movie with me on Friday?"

A slow smile suddenly flew across her face as she nodded yes, and suddenly she seemed as nervous as Sam.

"Yes" she finally croaked out, "I would love to."

Just then, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and the two stood up, gathering their things together in a mutual embarrassed silence.

"So... what class do you have now?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, umm, I have geography with Mr. Wryte."

"Well come on," he seemed to be regaining some of his usual swagger, "I'll walk you"

They walked down the hall, the awkwardness from earlier seeming to dissipate with each step. As they walked, Temperance could hardly believe what was happening. Not only had a _boy_ asked her out, but a very _cool_, charming and good-looking one! Well she wasn't sure just _how _cool he was, but she did know of at least two girls they ate lunch with who would envy her. Imagine _that_, someone being _envious_ of Temperance for something other than her genius!

All of a sudden, she wasn't the one that no one wanted, the one that was tolerated; the foster child- there _was_ someone who wanted her, and not simply because she would do their homework. Even if it was just a school crush, it still felt so different then her relations with any other person in the past months. Instead of being forced on Sam for convenience, he had chosen her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave you here."

Sam's voice broke through her reverie and she looked up into his brown eyes and felt a slight pull in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you do" she said weakly; unable to come up with anything more original..

"Bye then" he said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bye..." she whispered at his retreating back.

As he walked away, she marvelled again at her luck. How could someone like him be interested in someone like her? What confused Temperance even more was how nervous he had seemed; normally he was an outgoing boy- could she really have reduced him to that stuttering embarrassed person she had seen only minutes before?

With all of this buzzing around her head, Temperance walked into the class, dazed and barely aware of her surroundings. At the pit of her stomach happiness was blooming; she hadn't felt this way since before her parents had left her. She knew it was dangerous, the past six months had taught her a lot, and she had feared becoming attached to someone who would, as always, be ripped away from her. However, now that the ball had begun to roll she had no choice but to let go, and let gravity have its way.

At the back of the class she noticed Alicia looking at her, nearly bouncing out of her seat in excitement.

"Oh, no" she groaned to herself.

She really did not want to spend the entire period trying to write her test amidst Alicia's interrogations. She turned to sit at a seat half-way up the aisle; but Alicia jumped up and grabbed Temperance's' arm and pulled her to the back where they normally sat together (having Temperance near her in almost all their classes guaranteed Alicia a passing grade on most tests).

"Oh, no you don't Tempe! You are not hiding from me! I want the details and I want them now!" she said as she turned in her seat to glare at Temperance, daring her to say no.

Seeing where this was headed, Temperance decided to head her off.

"Ok, can we make a deal?" she asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Depends..."

"I will tell you... _everything_," she groaned inwardly at this, "after school, if you let me write my test in complete peace."

"Hmm...," she looked at Temperance through narrowed eyes, "we have a deal, but after school you'd better be ready!"

Temperance nodded grimly before turning her attention to the front of the class.

The test went by easily enough; however it was a _very_ good thing that Temperance barely had to pay attention to the simple test, because her mind kept whirring back to Sam and their date.

She walked out of geography with Alicia's threats ringing in her ear. She knew she would have to meet Alicia aft school or there truly would be hell to pay.

French class blurred by in a flurry of conjugations and irregular verbs and in seemingly no time at all, she was walking down the school's halls with Alicia at her side, gabbing all about first date etiquette, and what she should wear.

As she pushed open the door, the sun blinding her. She was barely paying attention as her heart soared and her mind raced. Maybe things were going up for her. It was true her parents had disappeared and her brother had left her; these things would always scar her, she would always be broken, but perhaps not all was lost. Maybe she could still find her place in this world, maybe she shouldn't give up on the world and all the people in it just yet.

And with that, the two girls skipped down the road, full of life and giddiness, making their grand plans for the future.

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter, I thought that I would be able to tackle one family per chapter and have about an 8 chapter story, but I don't think that that's going to work out! This 'part' (i.e. family) will be three chapters, but I think I may be able to take others in one or two. This one just worked out this way because I wanted to change up the next chapter a bit. On that note, the next chapter might seem a little confusing, but don't worry, it'll make sense! Thanks for reading, and any reviews would make me one happy girl!_

_Xoxo_

_Hannah_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

The Shoe

Chapter 2

Part 2

_Disclaimer: This is the depressing part; I regret to inform you that I do not, in fact (and surprisingly) own anything about Bones. Sigh. _

**Author's note: Hey guys, just a quick note; I don't know how the American foster system works (let alone any system), so I'm going to just make it work with the story (as well as make it reasonable, of course) but if there are any blaringly obvious problems, don't hesitate to let me know!**

She tiredly wiped down the counter, falling into the pattern she had formed since they were first married. Table cleared, placemats set, cutlery laid, plates filled, seats taken, hungers abated, dishes washed, books opened, eyes closed. She both clung to, and despised this routine for its dependability.

When she was a young girl she had dreamt of married bliss; a loving husband and a beautiful home teeming with children and love. This is not how she would have wanted it to turn out. She had dreamt with such a strong ardour that it was almost hard to see where it all went wrong.

Her and Jack were college sweet-hearts, so at the tender age of twenty-four, the two of them decided that they were meant to be together forever, through thick and thin, and so they tied the knot. Four years later, they decided that it was time to begin the family that they both so desperately wanted. That, she supposed, is when the problems had begun. Over the next three years, her and her husband conceived four children, but only one had lived.

Eric was a perfect child and he made their life a chaotic mess- in other words, for the first fourteen and a half unpredictable years of his childhood and early adolescence, the routine had fallen by the wayside and her home had been filled with the joys of children. She spent her days catering to his every need, and coping with every disaster. He alone was such a handful that between punishments and soccer practices, she never had the chance to fall out of love with her husband, feel the pain of her lost, unborn children or even feel her fierce desire for more.

Then he got older, less dependent, and her predictable life returned, as well as her unquenchable thirst for children. She, however, could no longer even hope to conceive a child, let alone carry it to term, as the birth of her son had ended any possibility of that dream.

So, in time, she looked to adopt, but they didn't have the money or the time for the long and involved process that it would require. So they turned to the idea of becoming foster parents, hoping that this would deliver them (well her) another child to fill their empty home. She had wanted to ask the agency to bring her as many little children as was possible, but her developing arthritis made that request impossible, even convincing her husband that she could handle one child was challenge enough.

'Besides' she had thought, 'one was going to be enough to fill her house and sense of motherly purpose, especially with a teenager still at home to contend with.'

Apparently though, life did not work like that. A chilly Saturday in February one Temperance Brennan was delivered to the McGraw residence. She had been taken aback by the girl's age, but almost instantly she had scolded herself; why should this broken little girl be denied her love simply because of her age? No, Temperance, she decided would help to complete their small little family.

She had thought that this new addition to their family would bring back the chaos and joy that she sought, but it did not; Temperance could not connect emotionally to anyone in the family, and the return of the routine was swift.

She hated herself for what she had to do, but she could not bear the separation that Temperance had caused in their family. Temperance never even tried to belong, or tried to explain why she couldn't connect. She just shut herself off from the world, bringing their world crashing around with them.

She had tried to get some help for the girl, they had tried family counselling and had sought the help and advice of numerous psychologists, though all they did was tell them the problem which was obvious to anyone who knew the story; her parent's abandonment had obviously caused some very deep pain. But none of the counsellors had been much help at all, and all that she had achieved was to further distance Temperance from the rest of them.

Even though she seemed to be growing apart, Temperance appeared to be taking her son with her. Now, whenever an argument came up, she was _always_ in the wrong, for him, Temperance was some delicate possession to protect. Although he never really progressed any great deal with her emotionally, he still protected her as if she really did belong to him.

Maybe they were just the wrong family for her; maybe she would fit in somewhere else. She didn't really believe this, but it made her conscience feel lighter to think that, rather than the alternative; that she hadn't done everything in her own power to make this work.

All of a sudden she heard shoes on the front steps. She rushed to the door, pulling it open for Jack; her husband and still her beloved, even after all this time. It was strange to her how even now, he could still make her heart skip a beat when he looked at her. As their eyes met, she knew that she would meet no resistance; he worked so hard to please her, that he could never tell her no.

She reached up on tip toes to place a kiss on his lips, meanwhile taking the briefcase out of his hand and removing his overcoat for him. He thanked her, and after changing his shoes for slippers, he followed her into the kitchen, the swinging door shutting behind him.

"How was your day love?" she asked absentmindedly, as she poured him his drink and he settled down in one of the kitchen chairs to keep her company while she cooked.

"It was good, we're getting so close to the merger now that everyone's a little frazzled- but it's a good excitement" he mused.

"Hmmm... that sound nice dear" her heart clearly not in the discussion as her mind raced and plotted.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, yes..."

"A penny for your thoughts" he smiled.

"Well, I just have to talk, and you just have to listen alright? Don't interrupt me until I've said my bit ok?"

"Of course" he nodded seriously, as he turned to face her in his seat.

She stood directly in front of him then, hands on her hips, looking at him as desperately as woman fighting for her very livelihood.

"Well, I've been thinking about our family, and our future. You know how we've had Temperance for almost six months now, and we have yet to connect with her. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade for! I don't know how much longer _she_ can put up with this charade for! I've talked with Anne- you know the women we first worked with when we registered with the system, and she has found a new place for Temperance. I told her that it just wasn't working out, and Anne said that it was perfect timing because she could move Temperance right away and then we could try again – you know maybe try for a younger child this time." She finished, panting slightly after having spoken rather quickly.

"I see... and does this home that Anne has in mind for Temperance- does it sound good, because I wouldn't want to send her into a bad situation... we did promise to protect her and treat her as one of our own!"

"Yes, Jack, yes it sounds better then what we could provide her with right now" she lied; in truth she was so dominated by the desire for the perfect family; the perfect life, that she had barely paid attention to any of those details.

She had tried _so_ hard to connect with Temperance; to make her part of the family, that she was exhausted, sick to death of it. If only Temperance had put forth any effort at all, sure she was devastated by the loss of her parents but that doesn't mean her life is over. No, this was definitely the right decision.

"Well sweetie, if you're sure, then I trust your instincts, when will she make the move?"

"Anne will be by on Thursday."

"So soon?"

"Well, apparently the family is moving out of the city soon, and they need to get organized before they leave in about a week and a half. I know its short notice, but who knows how long we'll have to wait, or what type of family she'll be put with if we don't act now!"

"Hmmm... the country? It might suit her well; give her the chance to escape the city for a while. I guess we should tell Temperance tonight then."

Just then, the swinging door swung open to reveal a handsome boy of seventeen; his mother's pride and joy.

"Oh honey, you're home early!" she said, beaming at Eric, who ignoring her smile, addressed his worries with an anxious frown on his face.

"What do you need to tell Tempe mom?"

"Well, we'll tell you later, how was soccer?" she simpered.

"No mom, what's going on?" his voice rising with each word.

"Fine, if that's how you'll have it, fine. Temperance will be changing foster homes soon."

If he expected anything at all, it was _definitely _not that. Shocked, he dared to ask the question;

"What? Why?"

"Because, this" she said motioning to the three of them, "isn't working!" she pleaded.

"What do you mean, _not working_?" he spat.

"I just don't feel that Temperance's needs are being met with us!"

"Mother, that's bullshit, and you know it! The only thing that's happened here is that Tempe doesn't fit into your neat little plan of how everything needs to be and so you're shunting her out the door!" he raged.

At this point, her nearly always quiet husband stepped in;

"You will _not_ speak to your mother like that! You may be almost full grown, but you still have a lot to learn about being a part of a family, and about being a good parent. Sometimes the best thing for someone is learning to let them go!"

Frustrated beyond words, her son turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room, punctuating his exit by a slam of his bedroom door behind him.

She sighed before turning to her husband,

"I'd better go talk to him Jack."

"Stay, let him cool off on his own for a while."

"No, I don't want this change to affect our family any more then it has to. I want to go finish this now." She emphasized.

He shrugged as if to say it was up to her, so she pushed past him and walked up to her son's room. She weighed her options in her mind, deciding how best to handle this situation. She had expected this struggle; he had always tried the hardest to connect with Temperance and he had achieved the best results. Although they were anything but close, she believed that Temperance had even begun to trust him. She hated to do this to her son, but she knew one way she could make the hurt go away. Mostly.

She knocked softly at his door, and entered quietly when she didn't hear a response from within. He was sitting quietly at his desk, looking past the open text book to the street outside his window, no doubt waiting for Temperance's return. In all respects he had tried to become the best older brother a girl could hope for.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'this was for the best; he was young and he would get over it soon enough.'

"Hey," she said tentatively before sitting down on the bed across from his desk.

"Hello," came the sullen reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Of course I do! What right do you have screwing with this girl like you are? She just _lost_ her _parents_, mother! She is all alone in this world after her parents pretty much abandoned her! And you want her to just _get over it_? So she's not the perfect foster child- but who could be? This is a terrible situation for her, how can she be expected to cope when people treat her the way you are; expecting her to just forget her real parents and love us instead?"

His fierce reply did not catch her off guard and she knew what she had to say to manage the situation. Before this whole thing started six months ago, she had never told a lie in her life to her husband or son. Now she was spilling them like water. She knew what to say, just like she knew what to say to her husband and their foster system liaison, Anne before him. Her lies were never vulgar, never outlandish, they never deeply hurt anyone, but together they allowed her to achieve her goal.

Opening her mouth, she began, very carefully, to spin her web of deceit.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Ok, I know that this chapter seemed a little odd, and that Temperance won't know everything that happened in this chapter, because it's from the foster mother's point of view, but I felt that it was the best way to tell this part of the story. I don't want to write about good vs. evil, because this isn't what this is about. It's about the choices that people make, and the consequences of those choices. I felt that this showed the mother's point of view, so that you would see that she isn't just a black and white 'bad' guy, but that she's just a very confused woman who made a bad decision. Hopefully you guys enjoyed that decision. Next chapter will be back to Temperance's point of view, and perhaps we'll even see a little bit of Booth (not probably, I'm almost 95 sure that we will). So leave me a review if you could, it would be much appreciated! I'm hoping to have another chapter up by Sunday, but I have a chemistry quarterly exam on Monday, so it depends on how much procrastinating I get done!**

**Xoox**

**Hannah**

**P.S. I just wanted to make a quick shout out to: BonesnBooth, CSI-4077, HawkAngel XD, Smurfette and BxBforever. You guys rock, I always love checking my stats in the middle of a particularly boring psychology lecture and seeing a new review. It takes all my will power not to jump up right then and there and do a little dance in front of all 400 students in the class! Keep it up m'dears!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

The Shoe

Chapter 2

Part 3

_Disclaimer: The only bones I own are the 206 that belong to me. Other than that, I am just one sad fan girl who passes her time daydreaming about fictional characters; like Booth, for example._

Temperance Brennan picked up the fibula and closely examined the old break that had long since healed before this man had lost his life in the fields of World War Two. She noted the type of fracture (a compression fracture to the growth plate, resulting in a decrease in the space between the diaphysis and the epiphysis) and the age at which this young man had probably sustained the injury (he would have been between the ages of ten and fourteen). She also noted that this injury to his leg had caused an abnormal growth pattern, which should have caused him to be exempted from fighting. His limp would have caused too much trouble with his motor capabilities to allow him to engage in combat. He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have died, and yet he did. He risked everything with the full knowledge that he probably would never live to see the end of the war.

She could easily understand what happened to this man in a purely scientific manner. A bullet had entered his right lung from behind, just nicking his scapula on its way through the layers of dermis. He probably had turned, retreating from enemy fire when this bullet caught him unawares. That was the easy part. The part that Brennan could not fathom was the _why_. Why would he risk all that, especially when he could have been exempt from fighting at all? _Why _had he gone to all the trouble of getting custom made shoes and leg braces, simply to hide the fact that he should not have been there? _Why, how_, could anyone love something so much, to show it that much _loyalty_? She would probably never understand these questions and human emotions; they were so messy and unlike her clean, scientific processes.

"Dr. Brennan?"

The voice of Dr. Goodman cut into her thoughts as she looked up from the autopsy table to the older man, an expression of plain annoyance played across her features. He _knew_ she didn't like to be disturbed when she was working; especially when she was working on these World War Two cases, they were, after all what she had been brought to the Jeffersonian for.

"Yes, sir?"

"There is a visitor at the check-in desk. He's looking for you Dr. Brennan."

"Why didn't you bring him through?"

"You know the new protocol has just come through, while the F.B.I is running through our security procedures we have to be extra careful about who is let into the forensics lab."

"All this trouble simply so that we can sign off on a few cases that they need our help with?" she asked disdainfully.

"I remind you again Dr. Brennan; the F.B.I would like to fully utilize our skilled forensic capabilities in their homicide unit."

"In other words, it impresses the benefactors and provides good press for the Jeffersonian."

"Yes Dr. Brennan that is precisely it and it has nothing to do with helping catch murderous criminals and find the identities of decomposed remains."

"But Dr. Goodman- that is precisely the point of this liaison with the F.B.I"

Dr. Goodman just gave an exasperated sigh and shifted his stance.

"Just go check your guest in Dr. Brennan."

"Alright," she said sighing, stripping the white gloves off her hands and throwing them into the trash can nearby.

"Who is visiting you Dr. Brennan? It wasn't anyone I recognized." He asked as she headed over to the stairs leading down from the platform.

"No I don't know. Did you get his name?"

"Hmm... Eric I think, Eric McGraw."

She choked and paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're sure it's McGraw?"

"Positive Dr. Brennan. Does that mean something to you?"

"Um... I- I'm not exactly sure. I don't know." She was at a loss for words as she stuttered, trying to express the confusion that her brain was having difficulty processing.

"Are you alright Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes..." she said absentmindedly, "yes, I'm fine"

"Well then, better not keep him waiting."

"Yes, yes" she agreed as she headed out, walking hesitantly towards the sliding doors. As they slid open she turned back to Dr. Goodman, "I think I'd better take my lunch break now."

Taken aback by her request (Temperance Brennan _never_ took time off during work, she usually just ate a quick sandwich amidst reviewing case notes and anthropology reference texts) he nodded and watched as she turned, looking shell shocked towards the entrance to the Jeffersonian. Coming to his senses, Dr. Goodman called after her,

"Take as long as you need."

'Breathe Brennan, breathe' she said to herself as she walked the long corridor down to the reception guest. 'Don't jump to conclusions, this might not be the same Eric, it's not like he has a very uncommon name.' Her breathing quickened as she approached the desk and she saw a man's form leaning against the wall. He had a jacket over one arm and he held a piece of paper in his hands that he continued to fold and refold.

She approached him and nervously cleared her throat before proceeding,

"Mr. McGraw?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and stood in front of her.

"Hello," she started holding her hand out, "I'm Dr. Brennan, I heard that you were here to see me. What can I help you with?"

"Temperance, it's me, Eric. Do you remember?"

She mouthed his name, 'Eric' silently. Of course she remembered him, how could she not? He was the start of a long line of disappointments and betrayals.

"Yes, yes I do." She stated simply.

"Well... you see, I came because...well..." he seemed to be struggling for the words, "mom died," he finished lamely.

"I see. Is there something you need me to do for you? Was there foul play involved, do you need a forensic analysis? I'm rather busy but-"

"No, no Temperance," he cut her off, "it's just, well it's a rather complicated story. Do you have time for lunch with me?"

"I suppose, where did you have in mind?"

"Do you still like Thai?"

"Yes ... just let me get my things."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were sitting opposite each other in a little booth, before the awkwardness could set in, Eric decided to make small talk with an apprehensive-looking Brennan.

"So... Doctor huh?"

She blushed, "Yes, I got my doctorate in Forensic Anthropology, and I now work for the Jeffersonian Institute where I work on the identification of remains from the Second World War. It's quite fulfilling, however I am also very interested in completing some work abroad, next year I'm planning a trip to Guatemala, and the F.B.I is interested in creating a new liaison posting with us for aid in homicide cases. Apparently they're getting tired of the length of time that it takes the F.B.I forensic team to get anything done, not that I can blame them. "

She knew she shouldn't be letting her mouth run like this. It just proved to herself that this was affecting her more then she would like. Still, talking about her work protected her from having to go into more dangerous territories although she assumed that they would end up there anyways.

"Well it sounds very... stimulating."

"It is and I love it. But what about yourself, from what I can remember you were quite smart." she asked, trying her best to keep her professional demeanour about her, pretending that he was just another colleague, pretending that he wasn't what she knew he was.

"Well, I wasn't quite as smart as you, but I did manage to get into Dartmouth, with the help of the head soccer coach. I played with the team, but I damaged my knee badly at the end of my second year, so I had to quit after that. I ended up getting a degree in English, and then went on to teacher's college. In fact that's why I'm here. I just recently got a job here in D.C. and I read an article about the Jeffersonian in the local paper. When I heard your name I knew it was a long shot, but I did some research, and here I am."

"I see. Well no offense but I still don't understand why you are here, or what you want."

"Temperance, when mother died, she told me that I should come speak to you, to apologize to you. I have no idea what she's talking about, and she wouldn't tell me. She said I was to find you and talk to you. I really didn't have any intention on doing so, to be perfectly honest, but when I saw your name, I took it as a sign that I really should respect my mother's wishes."

"So that's why you're here?" she asked, rather angrily, "out of guilt? Otherwise you would have what, just ignored what she said?"

"You don't understand Temperance... mother, near the end, she was not lucid very often."

Brennan took a deep breath, this was going to be harder then she thought, speaking to him like this without getting worked up.

"I see, what was the diagnosis?"

"She developed Alzheimer's, and with her crippling arthritis that only got worse, she got very sick before she passed away. I was glad that my father was not alive to see her go like that. It would have destroyed him."

"John's dead too?" she asked, pity and remorse now tingeing her thoughts.

"Yes, two years before mom, liver cancer. They caught it late and there really wasn't much to be done."

"I am sorry Eric for all you have had to deal with. But I don't understand why she wanted to apologize to me so many years after."

"Well...wait, you think there is something she needed to apologize for?"

"Well, she did rather unceremoniously kick me out of your house without much of an explanation, other than she was getting sicker and couldn't take care of me anymore. It was a rather obvious lie to detect, even for a fifteen-year-old girl."

"She told you what?" he asked, looking startled.

"She told me that her arthritis was getting worse and was hampering her ability to effectively look after me."

"Oh God..." all of a sudden, it seemed that everything Eric had known coming into the lunch was pulled from underneath him, and his head dropped into his hand.

"Oh God," he repeated, "I had no idea, oh Temperance, I had no idea."

"Had no idea what? That your mother thought that I was a defective child and just wanted to move on to another child?"

"This explains so much Temperance, you have no idea!"

"Then try to explain to me, try to make me understand. Because I have had a pretty clear idea for the past ten years or so _exactly_ what happened. She didn't want me anymore, and you and your father could care less, so you let her do whatever she wanted so I was shipped off to a more convenient place, regardless of what I needed or wanted."

"Ok, I will try to piece this together for you. However, you have to know that this is pretty new to me too," he shook his head disbelievingly, "all those years ago, on that night; you remember the night don't you?"

"Of course, it was the first of many... rejections" she said dryly.

"Well I came into the house after soccer, you weren't home yet, and I heard my parents talking in the kitchen. I was curious because it sounded rather serious so I went to the door to listen. All I heard was them mentioning you, and I couldn't help myself, so I went in and demanded my parents tell me what was going on. They told me that they would tell me later, but I didn't let them brush me off, so my mother told me that you were leaving. I got angry and stormed out, after I said some very rude things to my mother mind you. I was upstairs when my mother came up and told me that it was _you_ who had requested the change. According to my mother, you told her that you were not happy, and needed a change because being around- well, she said that you could not live with us anymore. So I agreed, and let it drop."

"Just like that you believed your mother? Why didn't you ask me?" she asked, her eyes visibly watering.

"Temperance, she told me that I was the problem. That I reminded you too much of your brother that ran out on you and that you found living with me too much to cope with. I was so sad Temperance. I really liked you, and all those months that you lived with us I tried, I tried _so_ hard Temperance"

"I remember Eric, I remember. That's what made it so hard. I was just beginning to _feel_ again, let alone trust. I thought that I could count on you and the next thing I know, I'm leaving and you barely say another two words to me. I thought, well, I thought that it was _my_ fault. I thought that I had driven you away, made you upset and that was why your mother didn't want me."

"No Temperance, I wanted you. Trust me, I really missed you, but the thought that I had caused you so much pain that you wanted to leave killed me. That's why I didn't talk to you anymore; I thought I would only make it worse. I thought that if I let you alone for a few days or weeks that you would come to your senses and change your mind. I had no idea that another family was lined up to take you the next week. I thought that that process would take weeks, not days."

"I'm sorry Eric."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"For thinking badly of you all these years; you really were a great brother, and I was lucky to get the time that I did with you. And of course, for how I never got to tell you that then; it's just that year, _those_ years, I just couldn't, and well I still can't-"

"Temperance, there really is no need to explain. My mother made a stupid choice, that's all. I really, really bad choice that screwed you over. It is _not_ your fault."

She smiled at him, tears threatening to spill over.

"Thank you for coming, this means a lot."

"Trust me Temperance, thank _you_. I really am glad that I came, trust me when I said I had no idea, I'm not even sure that my _father_ had any idea."

"Well, your mother displayed a rather fierce love of organization. I'm sure that she was crippled mentally by the desire to have her life pan out the way that she had planned. I'm sure becoming sterile and having to resort to having foster children was not part of her plan."

"I guess you're right. After you left she tried to get another child, but father and I wouldn't let her; by the time the paperwork and everything had gone through for your transfer, and they found another child, my mother's condition had already worsened. And now I know one thing for certain..."

"What's that?"

"I won't let you get away this time, not now that there isn't any meddling old women to get in the way" he joked.

"You really want to keep in contact?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well in that case, can I ask why you came here today if you thought you're mother wasn't mentally alert when giving those orders, and when you thought that I wouldn't want to see you?"

"Well as I said, I couldn't ignore my mother's last wishes, and I guess I just wanted some closure after all these years. I guess I wanted to hear that those words that my mother told me so long ago to be true; I wanted to know for sure. All these years later and I still had my doubts."

"That makes sense, but I guess that teaches you to not jump to conclusions in the future." She said jokingly.

He laughed, "Do they teach you that in Forensic Anthropology School?"

"Well, they don't exactly have a school designated to-"

"It was a joke Temperance... I know they don't have a Forensic Anthropology School."

"Oh, ok, well then I guess you could say that it's more of a personal motto."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I am really sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I was pretty busy this week, but the next couple of weeks should be a little easier, or at least I'm acclimatising to my new work load a little better, so I should be able to get back on to schedule. I figure because the last couple of chapters I got out in well under a week, that this shouldn't happen again! So again, thanks for reading, and I would love some input. It really does help! For instance, I never planned to write this chapter, but a lot of people ended up commenting on Eric, and how they liked him that I decided to bring him back! And we might even see him again...who knows? Also, I really did plan on getting to the end of chapter one in three parts, but it got away from me, and last time I wrote a 3,500-4000 word chapter, people got annoyed with its length, so I guess I'll do another part, however it will be a short chapter I predict, as we will be going back to the present (Hurrah! Booth!), and it won't take much time to wrap up this chapter! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me thus far, and I am looking forward to your reviews! I hope to have another chapter up this weekend, because it's a long weekend :) **

**And with that, I just wanted to wish you a very Happy Thanksgiving... go enjoy your turkey, I know I will!**

**Also, with the impending 25 day wait for the next episode, if anyone has any good amazing stories they want to share, please do! And if you're bored or are feeling blue about the baseball break, then I would recommend CSI-4077's stories... I have been reading them lately and they have fulfilled my need for Booth/Brennan cuteness the past few days every time I needed a break from endomembrane systems and other various boring/necessary topics!**

**Just a quick shout-out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter; you guys rock!**

**CSI-4077, BonesnBooth, Miss Jasadin and HawkAngel XD**

**Remember guys, I love hearing from you:)**

**And so concludes the longest AN in the history of the world!**

**xoox**

**Hannah**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 4

The Shoe

Chapter Two

Part Four

_Disclaimer: Nope, contrary to popular belief, I don't own Bones. That privilege belongs to Fox!_

She shivered, the wind gusting in through the open window, and a tear slipped down her face.

"C'mon Bones. That story had a happy ending at least."

"That part, _maybe_, Booth, but the rest," she said gesturing to the shoe, on which her fingers had been tracing invisible circles for the past half hour, "are not so happy. And besides, it kills me to think of could have been."

"What do you mean Bones?"

"Well what if Eric _had_ talked to me, and hadn't shut me out. If I hadn't been so closed off the whole six months that I was there, maybe if I had at least _appeared_ to be trying, maybe, well..."

"Bones, you just told me yourself what Eric told you, and I agree with him. None of that was your fault, it really wasn't. You have to believe that."

"But things could have gone so much differently. Maybe if I'd tried then his mother would have liked me; wanted to keep me! Maybe he would have fought for me."

"Bones, everyone has regrets. No one can live their lives and not have any 'what ifs' that hang in the air!"

"Oh yeah? You think you screwed up as badly as I did?" she said, tears now starting in earnest.

"Bones..." he said grabbing her, and holding her to his chest as she cried out her frustration with herself.

"Bones," he repeated, stroking her hair, "I will repeat it as long as I much as I have to. Everyone has regrets; sure, if you had been a little more open or whatever, maybe things would have been different, but that lady sounded a little psycho, I'm sure she would have found something wrong with the situation eventually. I am sure that the same thing would have wound up happening eventually, and that wouldn't have been your fault either."

"You can't know that Booth." She sniffled, sitting up to face him.

"Yes I can."

"No Booth, you are just trying to appease me, and as much as that's kind of you to want me to feel better, I just think that you are making it up."

"Bones, I am a people person, I read people. You know that."

"You can read _people _Booth, not memories. The way that I present her is entirely from my perspective, there is no way that you can take an objective view of this woman and be able to predict her reactions to an entirely separate set of stimuli and circumstances based on what I tell you. You just can't."

"Yes I can" he said obstinately, purposely picking a fight with her to raise her mood. He knew she loved to bicker with him, especially when she won.

"That would be your 'gut' again, correct?"

"You underestimate my capabilities Bones, most people find them rather impressive!"

"What, ignorant people?"

"Ouch Bones, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry Booth, but if I don't tell you, who will?"

"Yeah, sure Bones," although his expression told her that he didn't mind one bit as he smiled at her.

She shivered again and Booth took it upon himself to find her another blanket before replenishing their glasses settling back down beside her. All the while however, Brennan sat silently watching Booth as he moved around her apartment.

"What are you thinking about Bones?"

"Just something you said made me curious."

"What's that?"

"You said that no one lived without regrets or the questions of 'what if'. It sounded as if you were implying that you had some of them."

"Of course I do Bones. It's like I said; they're different than yours, but they're definitely there. However, I'm inclined to believe that these things happen for a reason, even if it seems impossible that something so hard or painful could have a good outcome, I believe that we just need to give ourselves the chance to find out what that outcome is. Me, for instance, I wonder almost every day of my life what would have happened if Rebecca had agreed to marry me."

"You still love her?"

"No, not like that, not anymore. But I do wonder what life would be like for Parker, or how much different my life would be with him being a more substantial part of that life. I just wonder how it could be a good thing that we're not together. I love my son so much, and all I want for him is the best, and it's hard for me to believe that this is it."

"Booth, you are an excellent father."

"Thanks Bones, but still, would his life be better if Rebecca and I were together, rather than being stuck between our ongoing battles? As I said before, I'd like to believe that we made the right choice, and that there'll be some reason that will make all this worth it."

"I have faith that it will Booth" she said, laying one hand atop his.

"How can you know?" he asked teasingly.

"Because _you_ think there is, and I trust you, implicitly."

"Thank you Bones, it means a lot, really it does. But I should stop taking over, I should let you finish."

"Are you sure you want to stay? It already is pretty late, and I don't want to keep you. I would understand if you wanted to leave."

"Bones, listen to me. I am here to stay. I will be here as long as you need me to be, I'm really not going anywhere."

"As long as it takes?"

"As long as it takes Bones, as long as you need me, I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Surprised to see me so soon? Well I felt bad about (a) the length of time that it took me to get the last chapter out, (b) how I promised you would see Booth last chapter and (c) how short this one was. So I decided to get it done and posted as quickly as possible. Call it the festive thanksgiving I-have-no-homework spirit: P. Thanks for the reads guys, but I would love some more reviews (thanks to HawkAngelXD and CSI-4077 who reviewed my last chapter)... they really do make my day!**

**And yes, I know the fluff factor was way up there. I was just feeling very festive and needed a source to get rid of all the internal fluff I had building up :)**

**Xoox**

**Hannah**

**P.S. If you guys are lucky and I don't end up killing myself with eating too much turkey and stuffing tonight, then you may get another chapter by the end of the weekend (i.e. end of the long weekend).**

**And once again, have a great Thanksgiving :)**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

The Shoe

Chapter 3

Part 1

_Disclaimer: I feel like I am getting rather repetitive, but regardless of the monotony of the statement; I do not own Bones! And also, remember you guys; I don't know much about the American Foster System or the weather in those areas, so I am taking some artistic licence! Also, I don't know her birthday, so I'm going to make that up as well, to fit in with the plot._

The wind whipped through the cracks in the building where she sat, huddled for warmth. She placed her pen down on the crate in front of her and rubbed her hands together; attempting to gain as much warmth from the friction as she could. Instead, all she really managed to do was to chafe her already broken skin, and make fresh, raw lines down her hands. She sighed, and shifted her position so that the flashlight could rest in her lap for a while, lighting the papers that were splayed on the crate.

She picked up her pen again and began to write, making reference to her history text every so often in order to accurately cite facts and figures that would back up her argument. She wrote about the hatred and genocide of the Second World War; she wrote about how the Nazis decided it was within their rights to root out every Jew in the country (and beyond!) simply because they believed that theirs was the superior race.

It was completely horrific, yes, but was that ignorance completely antiquated? Temperance Brennan wasn't so sure, at least not in the position she was in just then. Here, huddled in the barn beside the Verrety's residence she worked, night after night after all the other members of the house had gone to bed. It seemed that in such a day and age, that this should not be allowed to happen, but the reality was that there was nothing she could do about it. Sure there were the ideals and the policies set by the system, but with the number of children to look after, they are never going to catch every infraction, no matter how problematic.

It seemed that Temperance now seemed to be the possession of Mr. and Mrs. Verrety. Yes that was correct; their _possession_! She had moved out of the McGraw family a week after she had had that fateful discussion with Mrs. McGraw. The one in which she had simpered on about her arthritis and her 'aging body'. Did she really think that Temperance was that obtuse? After that, she had immediately been moved to the Verrety's who were a farming family.

Mrs. McGraw had told both Temperance and her husband that the family was moving out of the city to find repose in the country. That was incorrect and it seemed that Mrs. McGraw had not been very concerned with finding out the details of Temperance's new living arrangements. Shocker. The reality is that the Verrety's were simply moving from one god forsaken piece of land in the middle of nowhere (how that constituted as the city in _anyone's_ mind was beyond her) to another god forsaken piece of land in the middle of nowhere.

They had started out as a very nice family, which consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Verrety and their three foster children; Drake (twelve), Leslie (thirteen) and Logan (seventeen). Logan had been with them since his infancy. Drake and Leslie both had been there about five years. Temperance was the newest edition to their collection. Mostly they had seemed satisfactory; Drake was quiet and hardworking, Leslie was quite intelligent (although not quite equal to Temperance's own genius), and although Logan seemed like quite a jerk, he seemed harmless enough. Mr. and Mrs. Verrety seemed like nice enough people; strict yes, but it seemed as though Temperance would get along well. She had no desire to break any rules, so she figured they would get along fine. How wrong she was.

It wasn't like she was being wilfully disobedient, but there has to be some limit to a person's stupidity and ignorance. It seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Verrety were of the opinion that school was quite unimportant; that the daily life of the farm was the more essential part of one's life. They believed that once one turned sixteen, school became irrelevant. Besides if the local politicians decreed that a teenager could drop out of school at sixteen, then this must be their _proof_ that school wasn't important.

It had started slowly. First came the jeers from Logan and his (she refused to say hers) parents.

"Oh you're not working again are you?"

"Don't you think your head is quite big enough already, young lady?"

"You're really going to let us do all the grunt work while you rest upstairs with your _books?_"

Then came the orders. No homework until all the chores are done, no homework on Sundays, no staying late at the library, nobody over from school to work on projects. It became almost impossible to stay at the top of the class, where she had been since her first week at this new school, but she managed to scrape by for several months like this. Temperance was not one to go down without a fight, and she had a lot of fight in her. It wasn't exactly a secret how intelligent she was, but no amount of begging, cajoling or compromising would make them budge. They had their rules, and she would not break them.

In her mind, there was nothing left to be disobedient; she had to break the rules for her own good. Her schoolwork was the only thing that she had that was her own, and nobody was going to take that away from her. Unfortunately, the ignorant Verrety's were equally stubborn and just sought new ways to deter her. It wasn't long before the beatings began.

It started innocently enough; a push here, a slap there. All explained away by their frustration with her stupidity and laziness. But it quickly escalated. The more that Temperance made it clear that she would not leave school once she turned sixteen at the end of November like Logan did to work solely on the farm, the worse the abuse got. It escalated until the point came where Temperance decided she could take it no longer. And so, during the summer months she came up with her plan. She didn't understand how all of the other kids could accept their fate the way they were, but she knew that she wouldn't be the same.

At the start of the new school year, she claimed that she had seen the 'error' in her ways and decided that come the end of November, she would drop out of school. In the mean time, she also promised to give up her lazy ways. She would stop studying, stop working, and in general stop trying to succeed at school. Of course the Verrety's ate it up; believed that they had finally had a positive influence on this wayward child, and had finally steered her into the best path for her life. They promised her that she would not regret it and that when it came time, she could marry and continue to live with them ("just like a real family) and her kids would be their grandchildren, etc. etc. She had to try very hard not to gag all the while they talked.

This left Temperance no other option then going to bed early, claiming exhaustion from the day (you know, all that farming, etc...), she would sleep for about four hours, and then, silently she would get up at around two in the morning using an alarm clock under her pillow. She would creep down to the barn, where she would sit in the tack room working on her homework.

At first this was fine; sure the exhaustion was difficult to cope with, but she was able to sleep during her lunch break and free periods at school. The real problem was finally beginning to present itself; at only the beginning of November, the weather was already dropping to well below freezing at nights. She had heard just the other night Mr. Verrety say to his wife that this fall was going to be a record-breaking one. It was colder than any other that he could remember in his life. Already there was a foot of snow outside and it seemed as though the very weather was conspiring against her.

However cold or difficult it got for Temperance she just had to remind herself that it was worth it; the alternative being regular beatings for disobeying her foster parents by 'reading too much' or 'being a lazy, self centered little wretch'. She knew, however, that everything would soon have to change, regardless. Her birthday was fast approaching, and she didn't know how she would be able to continue going to school when her foster parents were expecting her to drop out in a matter of weeks. Her only option and she knew it, was to run.

She had tried talking to the foster system liaison, but they had been no help. These people, by law, come by to visit each family. But it seemed that Mr. Tern, on each visit was occupied only with seeing the good in these people. The way these social workers operated was to glance over each family; as long as they didn't look too hard, they didn't need to see the festering problems. And if they didn't see any problems then they could go home early to their families. On several occasions she had tried to corner him, and talk to him. He was a slippery little bastard, and the only time she got him on his own he called her complaints 'petty' and 'juvenile' and that she should 'learn to adapt to other methods of operating, and to open herself up to different points of view'. He really was full of it, but it left her with no other options then to run away.

She had no idea where she could go. She had no money, seeing as her parents money was locked up until she became of age, and it wasn't like either of her foster parents had given her any money. No, she would have to steal, something she abhorred, but she could see no other alternative. As to where she would go, she thought if she could make it as far as the city, she could find another branch of the foster system, or even the police if she had to. She knew out here, it would be hard to get anyone to listen to her, seeing as they had known the Verrety's for almost half a year, and everyone trusted 'that dear couple who are so good natured as to take in four lonely orphans'.

She knew her best bet would be the city where they were used to dealing with such things. Temperance was not stupid; she didn't have any great notions of running away, finding a job and supporting herself to be able to finish school. The world just didn't work like that. She knew that she simply had to get herself out of here; she had to get herself somewhere where they would believe her, and take her to a new family. It wasn't the most appealing thought, being reassigned, again, but it was the only plan that she had.

Rubbing her head from all the thoughts that were running through her head, she tried to get back to her essay that was due the following day in her European History class. Although not her favourite, by far, she enjoyed learning about the past, and its impact on the world today.

However, as motivated a student as she was, the worries just wouldn't seem to subside, and Temperance could barely string another sentence together. She decided that perhaps if she took a short walk to the pond bridge, that her head might clear enough to finish the essay.

The bitter wind whipped through her hair, teasing it upwards as the snow swirled around her and danced off towards the towering treetops above her. If only she could be as free- the thought had often occurred to her that she was almost like one of those snowflakes-almost; she belonged to no one and she had nothing holding her down anywhere. If only she were so lucky. It was true that she had no love, no sense of belonging, but she did have the force of the Foster system holding her to this pointless routine of 'belonging' to the various foster families. She was caged.

In no way could Temperance clear her head. In fact, being outside like this only made her antsier; she wanted to run, and never stop. She wanted to get as far from this place; her own personal hell, as she could. She paced the bridge, reciting the periodic table, then she moved on to the presidents of the United States, and finally she recited the bones of the human body; her own personal favourite, and one that would, in most other cases help her immediately. Apparently tonight however, not even the patella or ulna could her distract her from the worries that plagued her. She glanced around, again, at the pond, the darkened house, the barn and all the trees. She really would remember this place forever; this nightmare.

Turning back to the pond, she shivered, but not from the cold, as the sense that something was not right suddenly surrounded her. Turning around, she looked in horror up at the house that was several metres from where she stood. There, at the window was Mrs. Verrety looking down at the pond. She cursed her stupidity; all these weeks without being caught, and now, when she was so close, it was all over.

She had debated with herself over the weeks, deciding whether or not she should leave before her birthday. But no, she had wanted to make it through her November exams. All that seemed stupid now, but if she had made it, she would have been able to start fresh at another school without having to transfer credits and exams. Now it looked like none of that mattered.

She thought for a microsecond after seeing Mrs. Verrety close the blinds before deciding what to do. Quickly, she ran into the barn, and began stuffing her papers and flashlight into her jacket, zipping it up over the bulk of her essay. She turned around to run out of the barn, but there, standing in the doorway was Mr. and Mrs. Verrety. They both looked murderous.

"What," hissed Mrs. Verrety over her husband's shoulder, "do you think you are doing?"

"Well...I...uh..." stuttered Temperance.

"Hmm...Cat's got your tongue you little devil?" she spat.

"It was nothing, I swear, I just...had a little homework that I needed to do. I know I said that I would stop, but they were going to kick me out if I didn't get this one thing done. I didn't... I didn't want to let you down." She knew that that was not going to cut it; they were not total morons, and they would never believe the crap she had just fed them.

"You think we believe that you little hussy?"She shrieked shrilly, "we know that you were seeing a boy; why else would your clothes be so dishevelled. And, of course you were probably doing drugs, I have noticed for weeks now your eyes have been bloodshot. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! But oh I forgot- we're idiots! Well you won't be getting away with any of this anymore missy!"

"Too true Ida, you are exactly correct! No longer will I sit by and let you corrupt the minds of our other children! You will be out on your behind before I blink!"

"Fine" Temperance spat, "fine, turn me away you ignorant fool!"

Enraged, Mr. Verrety advanced upon her, his eyes burning holes through her head.

"Dear, you've done enough." He said to his wife, " Thank you so much for calling this to my attention. I'll sort it out. You go get your beauty sleep; I wouldn't want you to catch your death out here- it's freezing." He said, all the while staring Temperance down.

She whimpered, and backed up against the tack room wall, trying to get as far away from this man as she could. She had been beaten by him before yes; but she knew that they were nothing compared to what she was about receive.

He advanced on her and as he swung out to hit her, she tried to run, ducking around him towards the door. Unfortunately he was too quick for her, and he grabbed her around the middle. She tried to strike at him, by aiming a punch in his direction. Again, he outsmarted her and slammed her into the ground. Groaning, she tried to get to her feet, but before she could, another hit was smashed into the side of her face. She lost her balance and fell down, slicing herself on a protruding nail as she fell.

She lay there for several minutes, seeing nothing, and feeling nothing but the burn of her face, and the sticky red wetness that soaked through her shirt, staining her skin. Then, there was nothing, as she fell slowly, slowly into blackness.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! It seems that I am rather on a role with this. I feel like this weekend I was really able to get into this story and work through it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know that there wasn't a lot of dialogue, but she was a very lonely person; it's hard to create someone who she would talk to, seeing as Booth doesn't exist for her yet (lets all cry a little tear). Anyways, I hope you all had a great thanksgiving...at least all those who celebrate this weekend. I know we do in Canada...does anyone else? Anyways, I ate FAR too much, and am heading straight to the pool tomorrow morning! Lol! Thanks again to those who reviewed (HawkAngel XD, Liria247,BonesnBooth, CSI-4077)...but I would love even more. I'm going to pull a little connection to Bones here: I am really not too proud to beg! So in that case; please do review! I really enjoy reading them, and more than that, they help me as a writer! Even if you just want to tell how much you love David Boreanaz, that's ok! I just want to hear from you! Also, I try to check out stories by authors who have read my work, so you know; it's something that goes both ways! **

**And with that, I will conclude my shameless begging and bade you all goodbye until the next chapter!**

**Xoox**

**Hannah**

**P.S. Is anyone else particularly annoyed that we won't have Bones for three whole weeks...? I am already going through withdrawal, so if anyone can recommend some good long stories, or particularly fluffy ones, I'd be much obliged. **

**P.P.S I don't know if anyone watches British Dramas, like Midsomer Murders, Frost, Heartbeat, or any shows like that, but if you're looking for something good to watch, they are always fun:) If anyone watches Heartbeat (Nobody from England tell me anything... Canada is horrendously behind you guys!) in North America, how'd you like the season premiere on Friday?**


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

The Shoe

Chapter 3

Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, any of the characters, and sadly enough not David either.

From her window, she could see the hundreds of lights that lit up DC. It really did look almost beautiful from her vantage point. She wished that all she could see were the lights and beauty instead of the murder and despair that came to her mind when looking out on the city. But, sadly, that was her job, her duty and there was no way that she would ever give that up so she could live, pretending the world was a good and happy place. She had seen true pain, and she didn't know if she could ever see the world in any other way then the way she had been seeing it for the past fifteen years.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she stood with her back to Booth who remained on the couch as she gazed out her window. She couldn't look at him, not when she knew what he would be looking like. If she wanted to finish her story, she couldn't handle the pity that was surely in his eyes.

"I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. A social worker was there and I told her everything. The Verrety's tried to lie, pretend it wasn't them. They tried to blame me. They said that it was all my fault, but I didn't care, I'm not one to let something like that go. You know me" she laughed riley, but eliciting no response from Booth she continued.

"With the physical evidence backing up my story, and the testimonies of a few teachers at school, they finally believed me. It felt like such a relief; after months of being ignored it felt so good to finally have someone listening to me."

She sighed, happy to end this segment on a more positive note, regardless of the knowledge of the stories to come. She turned to Booth, surprised at his expression. His face was contorted into a mixture of anger and grief.

"Booth? Are you okay?"

"Bones, you have no idea how much will-power it is taking right now to not take my gun out right now and go hunt that bastard down!" he said, absentmindedly inching his hand closer to his hip, where he knew his gun was holstered.

"Oh Booth, they went to prison, what they did was terrible, but as far as I am concerned, I got my justice. They will never be able to manipulate another foster child again, and I am free of them."

"Do you think that that's good enough for me Bones?" he asked, enraged "And besides I would imagine that they're out by now!"

"That is possible Booth, but please try to think rationally, they will never hurt me or any other child ever again. They are gone!"

Booth groaned, as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the coffee table with his head in his hands. She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's done Booth, and you have to promise that you're not going to react like this to everything I tell you. It is all horrible, I understand that, but you getting this upset isn't rational, and it isn't helping me tell you the rest. I understand that you have very strong emotions, but please try to... I don't know, deal with them _differently_, I guess." She sighed " How about this; just let me finish and then you can go beat up a bad guy, or go shoot some pop cans, or whatever it is you do to unwind."

He nodded before looking up at her.

"You said they had physical evidence?"

"Well yes," she said rather shyly, "they had me examined when I came to the hospital."

"And?" he asked, visibly tensed has his hands wound round the excess fabric of the afghan.

"Well, apart from a few bruises to my upper torso, arms and face I had tone broken ribs; the T3 rib on the left side to be exact. And I had to get stitches."

"God Bones! You-"

"Booth..." she said warningly.

"Geez Bones, don't jump to conclusions, all I was going to say is that you must have looked like shit!"

"Hilarious Booth. Aren't you going to ask me how many stitches I got? Isn't there some competition among males to see who has been injured the most?"

He rolled his eyes.

"And you say men are bad with stereotypes. Fine then, I'll bite, how many stitches' did you have to get?"

"I don't remember exactly. I was highly anaesthetized at that point, I think I checked my hospital records later, I don't remember the exact number but I think it was approximately twenty. It was quite a deep cut. It took several weeks to heal, and the scar remains quite visible."

"From where he pushed you onto the nail?"

She nodded, and began pulling up her shirt. He grabbed her hands and tried to pull them down.

"Geez Bones, what the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you the scar." She said, looking confused.

He seemed mildly embarrassed at this and released her hands. She then proceeded to finish lifting up her shirt to reveal a thin silvery line that ran from below her ribcage to the top of her hip bone. Gently he traced the line, and the expression that had been on his face earlier returned. Except this time instead of feeling like he was being overbearing, she felt protected. She closed her eyes as his fingers finished their trail, allowing the pleasant feeling to wash over her.

All too soon it seemed, he stopped, and she replaced her shirt and sat back down beside him so that their sides were touching, her elbows on her knees, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Booth, you don't need to worry so much about me. You know all those things you heard in New Orleans? All the black belts and hunting licences; I can protect myself. After I got out of the hospital I made a promise to myself that I would never let someone hurt me like that again; that I would always fight back. So for the next year or so when I was still in the system I sporadically took lessons; sometimes through a school, sometimes there were free lessons at a local community centre. In the end, by the time I had my undergraduate degree, I was fully capable to fight off anyone who wanted to cause me harm."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing;" he said turning to look out her window, "I wouldn't want to get into a bar fight with you! Although I probably could take you." He chuckled glancing back at her face to see her reaction.

"Take me where?" she asked, confused.

"What I mean Bones is that you might think you're very scary, but your act doesn't scare me much!"

"Not even a little?" she teased.

"Come on Bones, I work for the F.B.I, I carry a _gun_."

"Yes, that's true, but without that gun you're defences are weakened considerably!"

"You don't really think that do you Bones? You've seen me in action; you wouldn't dare try and fight me, would you?"

"Of course I would" she said with an expression of complete certainty.

"Well I wouldn't fight you. I can't hit a _girl_." He said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I'd like to see you try..."

"Be careful Bones, I just might have to take you up on that one day!"

"Fine by me."

"Fine." He said, smirking at her, their faces mere centimetres apart.

Suddenly, Brennan's phone rang, breaking the spell between the two.

She cleared her throat once, her professional voice breaking through the emotional effects of their conversation of the last few hours.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Ange, hey. Do you need something?"

"Well hello to you too! As much as I hate to tear you away from whatever scintillating forensic anthropology paper you're reading at the moment, I really need you."

"With what Ange?"

"Well, I am sitting here; all by my lonesome as I'm sure are you. Hodgins has gone out with some of his uppity gentlemen friends for a 'men's night out' and I desperately need the company of my best friend."

"I'm really sorry Ange, I'm really busy right now. I can come over in the morning maybe, but I kind of have some things to take care of here now."

"Sweetie, is your paperwork really more important then me at this particular moment in time?"

"It's not paperwork Ange. You know what, hold on a second."

"Kay Sweetie."

She held her hand over the receiver before addressing Booth.

"I'll just be a minute Booth."

"Is that Angela?"

"Yes, and according to her, I don't spend enough quality girl time with her."

"I see," he said with a bemused smile.

She rolled her eyes before walking into her bedroom, swinging the door half way shut behind her.

"Alright Ange, I'm back, but I honestly can't talk for long."

"Sweetie, do you have a man over?"

"No... Well yes... but not... you see... Booth is over." She finished lamely.

"Sweetie! Why didn't you say so at first? We can go out anytime; you go enjoy your sexy FBI agent."

"No Ange, that's not what-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth."

"But-"

"Nope. We'll meet for lunch tomorrow. The diner, one o'clock. Don't be late. Or rather be late, be very late. And look very bedraggled and... _satisfied_."

"Ange..." she groaned.

Click.

"Damn it" she said, tossing her phone onto her bed. Angela was impossible when she got like this. Clearing her head from Angela's words that still echoed around her head she walked back to the living room.

"So," started Booth with a smirk.

"Don't" she groaned as she sat back down beside him.

"What exactly does 'quality girl time' entail?"

"None of your business Booth."

"Why, don't think I can handle the truth?"

"No," she muttered, "I just don't think that _I_ could handle your head getting any bigger than it already is."

"So you talk about _me_?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to."

"Oh shut up Booth, there are some things that you are better off not knowing. Trust me."

"Maybe I should go and ask Angela myself then..." he suggested with a jokingly malicious grin on his face. He picked up his phone and selected speed dial.

"You wouldn't." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"The way I see it Bones is either you tell me, or Angela gets to tell me whatever version she chooses." He said, smiling charmingly at her.

"Look Booth I think I'm under enough emotional stress as it is tonight; couldn't you give me a break on this one?"

"Come on Bones, we call this _comic relief_!"

Seeing no other way, she caved.

"Fine. Angela _usually_ doesn't talk about you specifically. She more or less implies that..."

"That what Bones?"

"thatishouldseduceyouandhavesexwithyou" she said very quickly. For someone who was very open about her sexuality, the subject of sleeping with Booth seemed too intimate and personal to say out loud.

"Could you repeat that Bones?" Although his expression suggested that he already had a pretty good idea what she had said.

"She says that I should seduce you, and have sex with you."

"And what do you say to her?"

"What I _say_ to her is that we're just partners. And friends." She said.

"Just partners and friends." She repeated, quieter this time as if to herself.

"Right" countered Booth, "of course."

"Right" she concluded, "Friends."

"And partners." He finished.

**AN:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the lengthy wait; I had midterms last week which was quite painful! Anyways, I'm getting back on my feet fanfic-wise, but I had to put off a lot of work while I was studying, so it's hard to say when the next chapter will be up; within a week of course (I've been keeping to this schedule with only one or two slip ups thus far), but hopefully within a day or two.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review if you can.**

**Xoox**

**Hannah**


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1

The Shoe

Chapter 4

Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, sadly. Also, I'm just going to say that this chapter is a little more mature then the last chapters, and probably more so then future chapters will be as well, so if you are uncomfortable with sexual situations (very mild, nothing too graphic mind you) then you might not want to read anything not in italics. I'd say the rating for this chapter is about a T._

She leaned in and kissed him squarely on the mouth, sinking into the cushions behind her back as he deepened the kiss. She revelled in the feeling that his hands made as they caressed the small of her back. If she had felt safe anywhere since her parents had disappeared, this was it.

_She hated the first day at new schools because it was only the first day for her. Everyone else there had already become accustomed to the school, the people, and hell, even the city. She hated the stares that followed her around, and the whispers that seemed to bounce around her at an incredible rate. She hated that she couldn't just sink into the woodwork right away. With every change of address she had to go through the same process._

_First, she would draw the attention of all the other kids who would quickly realize (after about two lunches) that her looks did not go with a winning personality, and she would be quickly discarded. Then, she would be picked up by some do-gooder trying to help her 'fit in'. When she had been enough of a boring lunch mate, they too would leave. Next came the other intelligent kids in the school (the nerds one might say) who assumed that the only reason that she had been anti-social up until that point was because she had not been able to have a descent conversation. It often took weeks for her to get the message out to the school; Temperance Brennan was a social outcast. She had no desire for companionship and it would be best to just leave her alone._

_Alone. That was exactly the state that Temperance enjoyed. It gave her reassurance and independence. If she had no one to miss, then it would be just that much easier to get up and go when she got relocated again. She knew by now that you could not rely on anyone; the only person in life that will get you through is yourself._

_No, Temperance Brennan was alone, and it would just have to stay that way. _

Suddenly, he flipped her around so that she was leaning into him. This sudden change caused her to laugh out; breaking their kiss. He looked up at her and smoothed her ruffled hair with his hand before cupping her head and bringing their lips together once more.

_That same boy was staring again. I don't know why he won't just give up like the rest of them. Sure she may pretty, beautiful even, but there was nothing beyond that. She knew she was awkward, both socially and physically; she would never be one of those beautiful, graceful people that men loved. So why was he staring? Once guys got to know her they usually fled. No one could handle her level of intelligence or intensity. Why won't he just leave me alone? She thought, frustrated at the boys persistent attempts to engage her. _

_At first it was just staring like he was doing now, but after weeks of sitting at the same library table as her, he had tried to strike up several conversations. She had done her best to shut them down as quickly as possible, but he seemed determined. _

'_Great' she thought to herself as she watched him walk towards her from where he had been sitting in the cafeteria. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her tray and dumped in the garbage before making her escape to the library. Her stomach growled in protest, but as she glanced over her shoulder and saw him follow, she ignored her hunger and ducked out of the cafeteria. Hopefully she could get a table on her own and avoid his persistent chatter._

They paused for a moment and he held her shoulders.

"Temperance, you know I've been thinking..."

"Oh Dean, could you please be quiet. You think far too much." She laughed and cut him off with her lips.

"_Hey Temperance" she sighed, looking up from her Biology text book._

"_Hello Dean. What would you like?"_

"_Well I was just wondering if you minded if I sat here."_

"_You already know that I won't refuse. But please be quiet, I have a Biology report to finish."_

"_Come on Temperance, that's not due for week, relax, live a little."_

_She glanced up, appraising him. He wasn't unattractive, and he had a pleasant smile. But none of that made up for his annoying personality. It was like his job was to annoy her as much as was humanly possible._

"_Ten days."_

"_Come on Temperance, its called Homework for a reason. You do it at home!"_

"_I would like to get it done now if you didn't mind. I'm very busy with my foster parents this weekend, so I won't have much time." She snapped, her voice coming out in a snarl._

_He seemed to realize that he had gone too far. Temperance rarely talked about her living situation, although it was common knowledge and she never tried to hide it, it was still rare for her to bring it up._

"_Sorry Temperance, I didn't mean to offend you."_

_She sighed wearily. She really didn't mind him so much, but she did not like to make ties to new places. It never worked out; she had learned that time and time again. _

"_It's fine Dean. But I really need to work now."_

"_Do you need help? I don't really have much to do; maybe you could bounce some ideas off me."_

"_Dean, you don't even take Biology. All your courses are in the Language's, how do you propose you help me?"_

"_It's just like you said, I'm good with words. Maybe I could look over the spelling and grammar in your paper."_

"_Dean you know perfectly well that I have a higher mark then you in English."_

"_Yes I am aware, but you know what Mr. Pinkdard says; two sets of eyes are better than one!"_

_Impatiently, Temperance cut off his rambling discussion._

"_It would seem Dean that you are trying to talk to me about something and are trying to avoid that subject by talking about school. I would appreciate it if you would just get to the point."_

_Most people would be taken aback by her directness, but Dean seemed to take it all in stride._

"_Right, okay, well I wanted to ask you something... no wait. I don't want to ask you something, because I already know the answer; I want to tell you that I'm taking you out this Friday. We're going to go watch a crappy movie and laugh about it together. Then we'll go out for milkshakes after which I will walk you home in time for curfew, and then I may or may not try to kiss you."_

_She blushed at this;_

"_Dean. I can't, I am really sorry but I just can't."_

"_Is this about your foster parents? Because I don't mind going to ask their permission, or even forgoing the kiss if necessary." He smiled cheekily._

"_Dean, I don't need their permission to go out with you-"_

"_Good, well I'll meet you in front of the cinema at six then."_

"_But-"_

_Temperance however couldn't get another word in as he had already swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit of the library. She lowered her head into her hands and messaged the temples. This was going to be a long week._

He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, his fingers gently smoothing the skin that was exposed to him, inch by inch,his mouth never leaving hers. They continued this way for several minutes before Temperance stopped, her head leaning against his forehead.

"You sure your parents are gone for the night?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it."

"Okay" she breathed.

_She lay on her bed swearing loudly to herself. How could she have let this happen? She had been so vigilant, so strong; every school she had been to there had been boys, and with her looks there had been more than one interested in taking her out. She had never let herself get drawn in before, so why was this time so different? Was it because she had grown weak? Had the months of solitude made her defences crumble?_

_Whatever it was she was in deep now. She didn't think that she could break it off, nor could she bare the pain if this all went wrong. She was dependant on him, and that was not something she liked._

_It had only been two months since their first date, which she had reluctantly talked herself into (it would have been rude to have left him hanging like that!), but it felt like so much longer. It wasn't like they were in love, at least she didn't think they were; but he was such a good companion. He made her feel just that much safer. He made her laugh, which no one had been able to do in what felt like years. He made sure that she ate, sneaking snacks into the library for her when she was working, and taking her out the diner occasionally. He was what held her together, and she couldn't imagine losing that._

_She thought that he might really love her, and although she really couldn't tell exactly what she felt for him, she knew it was strong. _

Soon his shirt was off too and they were making slow advances on the rest of their clothes; as Temperance reached for the buttons to her jeans, he put his hands over her fingers, clasping them inside his warm hands.

"Are you sure about this Temperance? You know that we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know Dean, but I do, I want this."

"What about your foster parents. I thought this was against-"

"Dean, let me handle them. Besides who is going to tell them? Are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then shut up and kiss me."

"Alright then you asked for it," he said, growling playfully into her hair.

She giggled at his antics and continued reaching for her buttons as he reached for the small packet on his bedside table.

"_Dean? You here?" she called out into his empty house._

"_Coming" he called from upstairs._

_She turned around, surveying her surroundings as she waited for him to join her. Her heart ached as she looked at the pictures that lined his mantle; pictures of his childhood and his family, but it only strengthened her resolve._

"_Hey Temperance" came Dean's voice from behind as he slipped his hand around her waist and put his head atop her own. _

_Although she desperately wanted to sink into his embrace, she used all her will power to duck out of his arms and she spun around to face him._

"_Dean. You know I was never good at beating around the bush, so I'm just going to get it out. We need to break up."_

"_What?" from the look on his face, this had completely caught him off guard, "but I thought it was going so well!"_

"_It was; that's why we need to end this."_

"_But we did everything your way Temperance. We took it slow. We haven't talked about the future, we haven't told anyone. We haven't even got past second base Temperance!"_

"_I know Dean, I know. But don't you know what it's like for me? I move around constantly. Who knows when this family should decide that they don't want me anymore and decide to move me somewhere else? I can't take the risk of getting in too deep and have it all out from underneath me. That would be just too hard, not to mention that it wouldn't be fair to you, or me!"_

"_But you don't know that that's going to happen Temperance! You're going to be eighteen in about a year and a bit. Even if you did get moved, we could survive this! You know we could."_

"_But what if you change your mind Dean? I have no one, __**no one**__. If you left me, I don't know what I would do!"_

"_But I wouldn't Temperance. I'm with you. Could you please at least try? I promise that we'll stay together until you tell me to leave."_

_She laughed._

"_Well, I guess you're right. Besides once I'm eighteen I'll be free, and then there won't be anyone stopping me from doing exactly what I want!"_

"_Exactly," he agreed._

"_And you'll be able to handle it if I have to move?"_

"_Of course I will."_

"_All right then. I guess we can give this a chance."_

She glanced over to his sleeping form, his arm draped across her abdomen. She wasn't quite sure how she felt. In some respects it was the best she had ever hoped for; it was with someone who cared about her, someone who she too cared about. He had promised that he would not leave her and she trusted him implicitly. What more could she ask for? Still, she felt nervous about getting this close to anyone. That was just the way she was; she could never trust her own happiness.

She wasn't quite sure how it was for him. It had been a little awkward afterwards, but they had both laughed it off and he had fallen asleep. Physically it was pretty much what she had expected; painful but somewhat pleasurable, it was the emotional aspect that was more then she had anticipated; she had never felt that close to someone before, but for once it didn't feel so scary to give herself so wholly to someone. Mostly, it felt right.

She smiled before rolling over and tucking herself underneath the crook of his arm and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys, so I'm probably going to up the rating because of this chapter. I didn't want to get to graphic, but I thought that it would be interesting to see how Brennan lost it, and why. Because I figured that we all know that she is pretty clinical about sex as an adult, but I think that it must not have always been that way. I hope that no one was offended by this chapter, but it's going to make more sense once we get into the next chapter. Again, this is just a story, my take on things. And I figured that the way Brennan talks about sex in her adulthood that she would have been an early bloomer. Enough of my rambling, except I must say one last thing; sorry for the wait!!! I was really caught up in exams so I was pretty out of my mind, but I'm back in it now, and I hope to finish this story before my December exams start (in three weeks) so that I don' leave you hanging near the end! Then I have a special Christmas surprise cooking for you :)**

**Remember, reviews make me a very, very happy little writer.**

**-Hannah**

**P.S. Did anyone else notice the small Booth references that I scattered in there? *cough* subliminal *cough* messaging....lol!**


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2

The Shoe

Chapter 4

Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any part thereof.

Author's Note: There are some religious themes in this story, but I honestly am not commenting at all. I only wanted to create some interaction for a young Darwin-loving science student Brennan. These are in no way my views at all so please do not be offended. Just think Brennan vs. Booth on the theme of religion in the show : )

"This is ridiculous Tempe," came the deep voice on the other end of the telephone.

"It's not ridiculous if there is nothing that I can do about it" she sniffed, wiping away a stray tear.

"Well there is- you don't have to end it this way!"

"Don't you see? We cannot survive this."

"Why are you so anxious to determine everything _we_ can't be? When it comes to your life, nothing will ever work. Can't you, for once put your trust in someone? It may be difficult, but it is _not_ the end."

"Dean, this _is_ the end. Who knows where I'm off to? Who knows if the next family I get dumped with will allow me to use paper? What if they lock me in a cupboard, steal my mail or arrange my marriage? Who the fuck knows what crazy crap someone comes up with next?"

"Don't say that"

"Why not? It's the truth! And honestly…I…I…" she held the phone away from her face as she tried to control the sobs that were beginning to escalate.

"Temperance, listen."

"No Dean you listen," she choked out, "maybe…maybe I just don't want to be with you anymore."

The silence was only broken by Temperance's shaky attempts to stem the flow of tears.

"You don't mean that"

"Y-Yes…I do"

"Right"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you"

"Well you should."

"Temperance; we can get through this."

"That's the problem! I just…"

"You just what?"

"I don't want to do that to you. You have such a great life in front of you."

"So do you! And besides what difference does that make?"

"The difference that makes? I will not hold you back!"

"Hold me back? Are you stupid? You could never do that!"

"What would that be like, always having to deal with my baggage? My past? Not to mention the fact that we don't even know where I'm going to be for the next year and a half!"

"Oh Temperance, I don't 'deal with you'. Don't you get it? I love you. I want to be with you. Forever."

"Those are big words for a sixteen year old."

"Not if they're true."

"Look Dean. I would love to think that this could work. I really like you. I may even love you too. But we need to be realistic."

"If you want reality here it is; I love you and nothing will change that. They can take you away if they want but I _will_ write you every day. I _will_ phone you every day. I will not take no for an answer. I won't even take silence for an answer. And when you get out of the system we will find our way. Together."

"That sounds great. But I don't know…"

"Everyone has uncertainties."

"But…"

"Look Temperance, you need to stop trying to break up with me. I think that we both know by now that it just does not work!"

Temperance laughed through her tears, wiping the traces of her tears away.

"I just feel so stupid."

"Don't."

"But none of this would have happened if I hadn't-"

"Don't."

"What? I didn't even finish."

"You didn't have to. I know you were going to say that what happened was your fault. But that would be incorrect. We were both stupid."

"I know, but still, I knew the risks."

"As did I. Geez Tempe, for someone so intelligent, you can really have your dumb moments."

"You always have such a way with words."

"You know it."

All of a sudden Temperance heard the crash of Mrs. Langley opening the front door.

"Shit Dean, she's back! I have to go!"

"What are you scared of? They've pretty much just kicked you out of their house, what more could they do to you?"

"Who knows, that's the problem!"

"Come on, it's not like they're going to beat you! I'm sure no one could ever hit an amazing girl like you!"

Temperance tried to laugh with him, but to her it sounded fake and hollow.

"Right. Anyways I had better go."

"Love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I might be gone"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"But-"

"Bye love."

Click.

And he was gone.

Before Temperance could even begin to berate herself for her dishonesty, Mrs. Langley came barging through her door. Temperance didn't even bother asking her to knock. After what happened last time, she figured it was pointless, and plus, one look at the crazy eyes of this foster mother told her that it definitely would not be worth it.

It's not that the Langley's hit her. She didn't think it was even possible for them to spell violence. But they had their ideals, and she did not want to see if she could push past their limits. The reason they couldn't have children was probably because they couldn't even have sex. I guess them walking in on Temperance and Dean would have been a real shock. She was surprised that neither of them went into cardiac arrest. They claimed the reason for shipping Temperance out was that 'she did not wish to accept and live with their beliefs as well as to comply with the rules of foster care'. Bull-shit. She hadn't been accepted since the first day she had moved in.

_Temperance hated this part. The first family dinner; everyone tried to act like this was normal. Except for the fact that it wasn't- all it was was a make-shift family, strangers shoved together for conveniences sake._

"_Well Temperance, would you like to do us the honours?" came the sickeningly sweet voice of Mrs. Langley. _

_Mrs. Langley was a tiny frail-looking woman with bouncy red curls that seemed to be in constant motion as she spoke, energetically throwing her head and hands around, trying to emphasize her communication with physical punctuation._

_Temperance sat there, bewildered looking at Mrs. Langley, who sat there waiting for her to respond, her enormous unblinking eyes turning expectantly between her, her husband and the other three foster children (all of whom had been there at least a year already). Finally the agitation the silence seemed to be causing to Mrs. Langley was too much._

"_Don't worry dear; I'm sure that you're just shy. You can have your turn tomorrow." She gave Temperance a conspiratorial wink before closing her eyes and bowing her head._

_She noticed that all the others did the same, so she followed suit. It wasn't that Temperance was suddenly feeling particularly spiritual, but she felt it best to follow the other kids lead for the time being. Once Mrs. Langley was done her lengthy thanks for the food, they all began digging into the delicious (albeit silent) meal. _

_Trying to deter the inevitable awkwardness at the table, Mrs. Langley ventured to draw Temperance into conversation._

"_So dear, I would imagine that you've moved around quite a bit?"_

"_Mm-hmm"_

"_Well that must be terribly frustrating. Tell me when; was the last time you've been too church?"_

_Temperance, caught unawares began to choke on a piece of broccoli._

"_Now, now dear, don't feel ashamed, not everyone has had the best opportunities; which is where I come in!" Mrs. Langley did have a rather kindly, if not zealous attitude, but it seemed harmless enough._

"_Well. Not for a while." It seemed that vague responses were the best in this household._

"_Not to worry dear!" another wink was sent her way before Mr. Langley cut in, seemingly trying to shift some of the attention off of Temperance._

"_So," he began in his big booming voice, "Thomas, how was school today? Learn anything interesting?"_

"_Well we've started our unit on evolution with Mr. Graty, which is pretty interesting as far as fiction goes."_

_Mrs. Langley snorted._

"_They still go on with that ridiculous story?"_

"_That ridiculous story?"It seemed that keeping her head down was no longer an option. _

"_Why yes dear… you don't believe it do you?"_

_Suddenly Mrs. Langley's face did not look so harmless any more…_

_Later that night Temperance was lying in bed, curled up and facing the wall, trying to sleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She rolled over hesitatingly; concerned that she would be faced with the angry face of Mrs. Langley. Instead, it was Margaret, the second oldest of the Langley's foster children and about two months older than Temperance._

_She put a finger over her lips and motioned for Temperance to follow. _

_They crept past Temperance's and Margaret's bed out into the cool dark hallway, which they followed past Mr. and Mrs. Langley's room and out past the main foyer until they reached the back door._

_Temperance looked at Margaret questioningly, but Margaret simply smiled and gently opened the door. Once they had gotten outside they turned they followed the path that led out of the garden to the small alley beside the house. As they turned the corner Temperance was surprised to see that the other two foster kids (Max and Allison), both of whom were younger than Temperance, were leaning against the drain pipe._

"_Hello" said Allison brightly, her smile lighting up her small features._

"_Hello" said Temperance shyly, "What's all this about?"_

"_Well," began Max, a short dark haired boy of about fourteen, "we thought we deserved a proper introduction."_

_At this Allison and Margaret both snickered._

"_Um… Hi?"_

"_Don't worry; we just thought we'd better let you know that we're really not as kiss-ass as we appeared in there." Max gave a nod in the direction of the house, "want a light?" he continued, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offered them around to the three girls. Not wanting to be rude, she took a cigarette and lit it on the match that Max had just struck for her._

"_I'm not sure I follow" Temperance said before taking a quick drag on the cigarette. _

"_The Langley's are pretty good. I mean they are pretty nice and they treat you well. I'm sure you know there are many people who aren't so good. It's just easier to keep them happy. It's not exactly difficult; if they think you agree with them, or at least follow along, it keeps them out of your hair."_

"_So my little dissertation on Darwin at dinner probably wasn't appreciated?"_

"_Probably not," chuckled Allison, "but don't worry, just go with the flow and you'll be fine."_

_Hmm… Temperance considered this new information. This shouldn't be too hard; she could keep her mouth shut. She could follow their rules. Hopefully._

As her bedroom door slammed open, Temperance was drawn back to reality. Temperance could do a lot of things, but keeping her opinions to herself was one of the few things that gave her real trouble, and add to that the fact that she completely disagreed with most of the things that the Langley's said was definitely a disaster in the making. She just wished she hadn't been caught. Damn.

As Mrs. Langley entered the room Temperance stood up to greet her. The look on her face made Temperance rethink the possibility that she wasn't quite as harmless as she had originally thought. Sure they had their, _disagreements_ over things like science, and well everything, she had never felt threatened. Until now. Until Temperance had broken a rule; a big rule.

Just then Mrs. Langley reached into the shopping bag that she held and menacingly pulled out what was inside…

**Author's Note: There is actually no excuse for how late this is. All I can do is apologize profusely, with my words and numerous updates!**

**Xoxo**

**Hannah**


	10. Chapter 4 Part 3

The Shoe

Chapter 4

Part 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bones.

As Mrs. Langley withdrew her hand and Temperance took a look at what the tiny woman was holding, she rolled her eyes and scoffed, all her sudden fear of the woman draining away as she laughed.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Came the curt response.

"I know that you think that I am stupid- but I am not. I know how to be safe." Temperance said in a deeply condescending voice- one that she rarely dared to use with anyone, particularly those with more power than her, but the absurdity of the situation was too much.

Mrs. Langley's lips thinned into an impossibly narrow line across her face as she frowned deeply in Temperance's direction.

"You think that you know everything Temperance Brennan. You think that because you have science on your side that you are going to always get your way, that you are always going to live rationally and that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as you abide by your biological and physical rules. But you are in for a rude awakening when you realize that there are forces at play in this world that a stupid little girl like you cannot control and _certainly_ cannot understand. So yes, maybe there is a high chance that you are not going to have to pay for your mistakes, but you are not taking into account all the possibilities. Like the possibility that your precious science could have failed you this time."

Her monologue seemed to take some of the rage-filled energy out of the woman, because as Temperance watched the fierce and wiry woman stand there, waiting for Temperance's response, she seemed to shrink in front of her. The rage that at first made her seem formidable merely seeped away.

"Look, Mrs. Langley I know that there is practically nothing that we can agree upon, but I can personally guarantee you that I am _not_ pregnant."

"Well," continued Mrs. Langley, now looking rather exhausted, "I am sorry, but at this point I don't trust your _word _on the subject, or on any for that matter."

Temperance sighed and made to step forward and grab the package out of her hands, but at the last second, Mrs. Langley took a step back and addressed Temperance again.

"Now, Temperance, I am a forgiving person and I am willing to make you a deal. Either way you will take this test. Of that I am certain. However, if you agree that you will never see Dean again- in any capacity as well as to comply with some more strict rules then we shall allow you to stay. Otherwise we will make immediate arrangements for you to leave. I would be sorry to do that to you but you cannot be such a bad influence on the other children any longer. Not to mention that the system has rules about this kind of thing!"

By the end of her speech, Temperance was practically seething with pent- up fury towards the woman.

"Never," she said, through gritted teeth as she pushed past the shocked woman, grabbing the test right out of her hand as she past.

Stomping loudly all the way, Temperance stormed down the hall and barged into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. She tossed the test to the floor and turned the sink taps on. She took the glass from the counter and quickly swallowed glass after glass of water. One, two, three, she drank until she began choking on the water, dropping the glass onto the floor where it shattered into thousands of tiny shards.

Coughing, she leaned over the sink, suppressing the urge to vomit as she got her breath back. Looking up from the sink into the elaborate iron-wrought mirror that hung there, she saw her reflection staring forlornly back at her. Seeing what these people had reduced her to; this sniffling, bedraggled thing that couldn't stop crying only solidified her resolve; there was no way that she could be told what to do! She had lost so much, but that didn't mean she had to give up being who she was simply to please them, even if it meant giving up the chance to see Dean for God knows who long.

Temperance, waiting for the water to make its way through her body, sank to the floor and closed her eyes, imagining a different time, back before the foster system even existed for her, tears slipping down her face as she thought about how badly things had gotten for her and how much worse they would have to get before she would ever be happy again.

After about twenty minutes, she finally felt the water do its trick. She quickly opened the test and delved into the thick stack of instructions. Who, she wondered, would have thought that peeing on a stick could be that complicated?

As she finished reading through the lengthy explanations that fully insulted her intelligence, she reached the end of the pamphlet, and there, written below all the inane instructions was a brief paragraph on the steps that one should take if the test were to come up positive…

Sitting beside the counter, waiting for her results, Temperance began to feel the fluttering of panic start in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't possible! She had been so careful… but then again maybe it was! The thought truly terrified her as she tried to count backwards in her head, but her growing panic was beginning to impair her cognitive processes. There was no way to be sure- she didn't think that she had missed a period and there had been no symptoms that she had been aware of, but still there was that nagging question that hung over her- what if? She knew mathematically it was unlikely, but as she sat there, she could not find any comfort in the science she normally clung to.

As she glanced down at her watch and saw that she had only one more minute to go.

It was completely irrational, totally impulsive, but for the first time in her relatively short life, she closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed that she had not just made a colossal mistake that put her entire future in jeopardy. She prayed that she could find her way out of all this mess, out of all of this pain. She prayed to anyone who would listen.

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**It certainly has been ages since my last posting, which is of course, entirely my fault (and for which I am SO sorry), and since my midterms are over, hopefully there shall be many more to come!**

**Hugs & Kisses,**

**Hannah**


	11. Chapter 4 Part 4

The Shoe

Chapter 4

Part 4

Disclaimer: Funny you should ask, I actually _don't_ own Bones

Warning: Chapter contains copious amounts of fluff. I'm very sorry for this, but it really couldn't be helped, I swear to you it couldn't!!

The room had grown still with discomfort and embarrassment at Temperance's newest revelations and she could tell that Booth was struggling to come up with words. She tried to give him some time to process by hopping up from the couch, which as she did so, she realized that Booth's hand had been resting ever so lightly on her knee the whole time. It shocked her that she had not realized he had been touching her, because normally every single touch that they shared stuck out distinctly in her mind.

She left Booth to his thoughts as she went over to the dining room table where she began packing away what was left over from dinner. As she was spooning the remnants of the pasta into a tub she heard Booth approach from behind.

Apprehensive, she turned to face him only to see a huge smile on his face. She frowned, which only made him snicker;

"You actually _prayed_?"

"Oh shut up Booth!"

"Come on Bones, but seriously- you prayed?" He snickered again as she gave him a glare and stormed away towards the fridge in the kitchen to put the pasta away.

"Wait hold up Bones- don't be mad" Booth said as he caught up to her, giving her the full force of his charm smile "It was just a funny image- very unlike you!"

Temperance just rolled her eyes and continued with her story.

"Anyways, as you probably had guessed it was negative, but that did not stop the Langley's from kicking me out- I am sure they were glad to see me go. I went against practically everything they believed in and when I refused to stop seeing Dean they couldn't believe that I could be so 'selfish' and they gave me the boot."

"Oh Bones, I am so sorry."

"Booth-why are you sorry? No action of yours could have possibly correlated…"

"It's simply a saying bones; I'm just saying that I am sad that you had to go through that."

"Thanks Booth" she said, looking down, trying to discreetly wipe away a tear that had formed there.

"So Bones, let me get this straight, you actually got down on your knees and prayed?" uncomfortable at seeing her so distressed.

"BOOTH!" She exclaimed, hitting him in the arm as she brushed past him towards the living room.

He caught Brennan by the waist as she attempted to get by him and although she struggled to get out of his grip, his strength was too much for her, and he kept her pinned between him and the doorframe.

"Look Booth, I told you a really emotional part of my past, I would really appreciate it if you treated that with a little more respect!"

"Bones-I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Is that because sexual situations make you uncomfortable?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, a snicker forming on her lips.

"Hey Bones, let's get this one thing straight- sexual situations do not make me _uncomfortable_."

"The evidence would suggest otherwise," she smirked, her eyebrows raised.

"Come on Bones, what evidence?"

"Booth- you hate talking about anything sexual" she smirked, unable to hold back a small laugh.

"Wanting to keep my private life private is not wrong!"

"You don't want to talk about _anything_ sexual- it's not just limited to your own personal life! Face it Booth- sexual situation make you uncomfortable!" she laughed again.

"Let's get this straight," he said lifting a finger to point at her, his body angling in towards her, "Sexual topics may make me uncomfortable in conversation; however sexual situations, Bones, do _not_ make me uncomfortable."

The air suddenly grew still between them as they both realized the ramifications that their close proximity had on them.

Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, crashing against her with an urgency that was not foreign to her, and she quickly responded with an urgency of her own.

What felt like much too soon he broke contact with her and she sighed at the loss of the fire that had scorched through her only a moment ago when his lips were pressed firmly against hers. She found that she regretted it immediately. The loss of contact that is, she didn't think that she could ever bring herself to ever regret the kiss she had just shared with Booth.

Her hand which had slowly crept up his chest as she was kissing Booth remained where it was as she slowly moved her eyes up to meet his.

"Bones? You ok?"

"Yes Booth I'm fine, well-"

"What?" he breathed, his eyes round with anxiety.

God he'd wanted to do that for so long, but now that he had, his concern for Bone's reaction was terrifying. It killed him that he could go through days of torture, and yet one look from her could send him crashing down to his own personal hell.

"Well," she smirked, "I think you probably ended that _much_ too quickly"

"I'm pretty sure that can be remedied," he chuckled, leaning in to press another fiery kiss to her lips.

Later that night as Temperance lay pressed up again Booth's torso, his arm not just loosely thrown around her, but rather squeezing her tightly to him, she sighed, snuggling closer to him.

As he felt her rustle in closer he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your story," he whispered.

"It's ok Booth; it was a welcome distraction," she laughed.

"No Bones, really, I'm sorry I didn't want to rush you into anything, or use you when you were emotionally distraught…"

"Emotionally distraught? Booth- now that _does_ hurt…don't you know me at all?"

"We are all human sometimes Bones."

She propped herself up and folded her hands across his chest and rested her chin over top.

"Booth, we are always, all of us, human. I am no exceptions to that rule."

"Bones, you know I didn't-"

"Calm down Booth, I know what you mean; I have learned a lot from you. You're a great teacher" she smiled.

"I just think- do you want to talk about this?"

"Booth- how about we just stop talking, and we'll talk later?" She asked, suggestively raising her eyebrow.

"Now this _must_ be a first! The famous Dr. Temperance Brennan lost for words?"

"You forgot New York Time's bestselling author." She said, leaning in towards him.

"Well I'm sorry Doctor, any way I can make it up to you?"

She chuckled as he flipped her over and leaned in to silence her laughs with his mouth.

**A/N:**

**Hello Lovelies,**

**Surprised that I'm back so soon? It would appear that exams and assignments weren't so important at the moment as getting Booth and Brennan together. I debated for a long time with myself whether I was going to get them together at all in this story and if I was, should I wait for the end or not, but I just started writing and it just came out, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought that it would work with my story line. I really hope that Bren isn't OOC in this (I'm pretty sure Booth isn't because I mean, hello, it's Booth), but don't worry, she hasn't all of a sudden become a different person, she just went for it (and as we know, she definitely is **_**not **_** made uncomfortable by sexual situations), she will though have to deal with some pretty tough emotions soon when she realizes just what's she's done, but let's just let them have their fun for now shall we?**

**Xoxo**

**Hannah**


	12. Chapter 5

The Shoe

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

Warning: Please be warned that the fluff monster continues to ravage my story. I'm truly sorry about this and hope to have him exterminated shortly ; ).

As the daylight streamed in over her still body, he was struck again by her overwhelming beauty. Her hair was messy and spilled across her arms and onto his chest; the tangled web of auburn hair glittered in the bright sunlight, her right arm draped across him and their legs were intertwined together in an intricate web of limbs.

The intimate touch of her arm around his body was almost as thrilling as all of last night had been. He only hoped that when she awoke she wouldn't withdraw and pretend that last night hadn't been as good as it had been.

He gently ran his fingers up and down her bare spinal column, gently caressing each vertebra along her smooth back. He continued along up her neck and then up to cup her chin in his palm.

Just as he was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Temperance began to stir beneath his touch. She slowly opened one eye and then , when she recognized who was staring back at her, who she was wrapped so intimately around, she opened her other eye, and a soft smile began to spread.

Relieved that her initial reaction seemed positive, or at the very least not her running in the other direction, Booth took the chance to whisper good morning to her and laid a soft kiss on her lips. This made Temperance's smile grow exponentially as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him in, her fingers nestled deeply into his hair to deepen the kiss.

"Good morning yourself" she responded, her voice husky from sleep.

He just smiled and kissed her again.

"What time is it?"

Booth leaned over her to check his watch on the bedside table.

"Twelve-thirty Bones"

"Damn. Are you sure?"

"I know you think that I'm a moron Bones-"

"Booth!" she said, hitting his shoulder.

"Ow! What?"

"I don't think you're a moron. I never would." She sad solemnly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Ok, Bones," he chuckled, "but take it easy, I'm not ready to fight this early in the morning." He groaned leaning back into the pillow.

"Early?"

"It's the weekend Bones, we have nowhere to be. So yes, it's still early."

"Speak for yourself" Brennan said.

Now it was Brennan's turn to groan and sink back into the warmth of Booth's chest, curling her arm around him.

"Why? Some pressing bone issue to take care of?"

"No, actually not today, it's just that I am supposed to meet Angela in about a half hour."

And with that, Brennan made to get up from their entangled state, but Booth had other plans and scooped her back to him.

"How about you just stay right here and call Angela and tell her that you have suddenly come down with the flu and that you are going to have to say in bed. All. Day. Long." He grinned, pulling her chin towards him and giving her a slow kiss.

"As nice as that sounds, I guarantee you that you do _not _want a suspicious Angela. She knows me better than I do and the second I give her a bullshit excuse like that, she'll _know_ that something's up. And do you know what she'll do then? She'll snoop and gossip and before we get back to work on Monday there will be more rumours than there are bones in limbo."

"You know that that's nothing new right?"

"Yes well now that they actually have something to find out, I'm not eager for Angela to start anymore talk."

"And what, exactly, do they have to talk about?" Booth smiled.

"I don't know, but I do know that if you don't let me up this second Seeley Both you will _not_ enjoy the consequences." She said with a look of deadly certainty.

Taking this as an invitation, Booth rolled over, pinning Brennan beneath him.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked.

She struggled for a moment against his arms for a moment, trying to shake his balance, before she gave up.

"I guess you got me" she said, sighing in defeat.

"That is very, very true" he chuckled before he reached down to kiss her.

She slowly twined her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. As he responded, she slowly inched her leg up Booth's. As Booth's grip slowly loosened, Brennan took the opportunity to flip Booth around, until she was sitting, straddling him, her arms on either side of his head.

She looked into his eyes, smirked and whispered;

"Not so fast"

Before he could grab her, she jumped off him and grabbed his shirt to wrap around herself as she ran to the bathroom.

"You're gonna pay for that Bones" he shouted after her, but a laugh was all he got from her in return.

As he heard her begin her shower Booth wondered in amazement at her calmness this morning. He had been so scared that she would wake up and immediately close up to him and pretend that last night was this colossal mistake, which he knew in his heart it wasn't. He only hope that it would last.

As Brennan scrubbed through her hair with shampoo she reflected back to last night. It had been so amazing that she had half-expected to wake up this morning to an empty bed, having dreamt the whole thing up.

Truth be told, she had expected that the two of them would have cracked long ago to the sexual tension that seemed to be a constant between them. Their will power must be pretty good for them to have waited this long, however, she mused, it had definitely been worth the wait.

In her mind now that they had crossed that line once, she saw no need to go back to the way things had been before, I mean they were both professionals and could handle it. She was only concerned that when they grew exhausted from the fun of it and Booth's morals kicked in she would have to deal with their clashing ideologies. She did not relish having to have _that _conversation with Booth.

She knew what he wanted from life, and truth be told, the way he spoke about it, it's sounded magical, it just didn't sound like something she could ever be a part of, and that scared her. She knew that she was close to Booth, and that there was a strong attachment between the two of them that went deeper than a pure working relationship. But that didn't mean they were in love. Not by anyone's standard, but her concern was that Booth would start to want more from this.

It wasn't that she could outright deny that she wanted any of this either. Before she met Booth she would have been certain on her position, but after working with him for so long she was muddled, she had no idea what last night really meant, but she was curious for it to continue and see what happened. She only hoped that Booth wouldn't push anything on her too soon because she had a feeling that sorting out how she was feeling right now was not going to be an easy thing.

She shook her head, trying to clear the confusing thoughts that were running circles around her mind. She was thankful that she had made these plans with Angela, as much as she didn't want Angela starting talk at work, she was still her number one resource when it came to problems such as these, and she knew that talking to Angela would help her immensely. As long as she swore to secrecy that is.

She shuddered at the thought of the whole lab finding out, or worse, the people at the FBI. It would be absolute mayhem, and then it would be impossible to get any real work done.

Pushing her worries aside, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and slipped into some simple jeans and a clean cut white blouse that flowed out elegantly from an empire waist.

After she was dressed she passed a brush through her hair, working through the knots methodically, before drying her hair and throwing it up into a simple pony-tail.

As she looked down to check her watch she noticed that it was now five past one. Whispering a curse under her breath she rushed out to the bedroom to say good bye to Booth, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something?" a voice said behind her.

She whipped around to see Booth leaning against the doorway in only his pants, giving her the full force of her charm smile.

"Yes" she laughed, stepping forward to kiss him, but before she could, Booth put an arm up to stop her.

She looked quizzically at him, pouting slightly.

"Now how do you like it?" he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not very much, I suppose"

"Which is precisely why you're going to have to make it up to me."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"Well what if I said that I had other plans?"

"Well, first of all I know that you're lying, and secondly, I'm pretty sure that if you had these so called other plans, you would cancel them immediately."

"I would?"

"Yes you would"

"Well seeing as you seem to know everything, I guess you can also tell me what we'll be doing?"

"Well that's a surprise."

"Alright fine, but only if you let me leave now, I really don't want to be any later for Angela."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I would beg to differ" she said, indicating how his frame was filling up her exit.

"I guess I am." He laughed " Well go then, I'll pick you up at the diner at four?"

"Make it five-thirty"

"You need that long for lunch?"

Brennan just rolled her eyes and pushed past him, giving him a peck on the cheek before she headed towards the door. As she left she called out from behind him;

"Make yourself comfortable; just don't forget to lock up."

"Got it Bones" he called after her, as she disappeared behind the door.

As the door clicked shut he looked around him; he was alone in her apartment, and this time by invitation. He wondered where to begin.

**A/N:**

**Hello again,**

**As you can see I am back into this story with full force, and will probably be wrapping it up in a few chapters and I have a sequel in view that I will probably be starting shortly after I finish this one. As always, drop me a line, let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo **

**Hannah**

**P.S. I am not as happy with this chapter as I would like to be; I've been working on this project for a stats course that I have to take, and after writing computer codes for pretty much two days straight I think I've forgotten how to write properly, so I don't know if this is up to my usual standards, so let me know what you think. I just really wanted to get this out to you before I get totally consumed by school!**


	13. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all my beautiful people. It has been much too long. I have been debating FOREVER where to take this story- I just **_**love**_** where I have them now and we'll just have to see where it'll take them. It seems as though this story felt much too neglected amongst my others, and as chance would have it I sprained my ankle at dance yesterday and now have not much to do as I'm resting and icing it. Looks like I suddenly have a lot of time for this story. All right plot bunnies, I hear you.**

The Shoe

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. _

"Shit, shit, shit" Temperance exclaimed loudly as she swung around the corner in her car, circling the block _yet again_, searching for a parking spot near the diner.

It seemed as though everything was going wrong. First there was the fact that she had forgotten that she had left her car at the Jeffersonian the night before and had to take a taxi to go pick it up (there was _no_ way she was going to show up without it to meet Angela of all people), then there was that detour due to an accident that made her drive ten minutes out of her way and finally, now that she had arrived at the diner itself, parking was scarce and despite her quick reflexes, she had already missed out on two spots. It would have been much, _much_ easier if she didn't have a head full of thoughts. There was no way that keeping an eye out for parking could take top priority at the moment.

Finally, at one twenty-seven she spotted space only steps away from the front door of the diner that she could just squeeze her car into. She pulled in behind the red convertible she recognized to be Angela's with little difficulty. Checking her appearance in the rear-view mirror she noted that her hair did indeed look a little dishevelled (though only from her rushed travel this morning) and her top, which she just realized was the same she wore yesterday, was slightly wrinkled from lying on the floor all night. She really hadn't been paying attention while she was getting dressed, or while she ran her hands through her hair repeatedly in frustration during her drive there.

"Damn" she cursed, as she realized that she was fulfilling Angela's 'prophecy' perfectly.

With nothing to be done to improve her appearance or deter the inevitable onslaught of questions that Angela would undoubtedly bombard her with upon entering the diner, she sighed and exited her vehicle. She locked it remotely as she half walked, half ran to the doors which she yanked open, quickly entering the busy room looking flustered.

She looked around the crowded tables, her eyes skimming over the elderly couples and families with squabbling children that were all enjoying a carefree lunch. Finally her eyes locked on her beautiful raven-haired best friend, at whom she smiled awkwardly and waved. Angela raised one eyebrow in her direction and smiled slyly back in response.

Groaning, Temperance made her way across the room and sat down across from Angela.

"So…," she said in that voice that she used only when she was talking about anything related to sex, "how was it?"

"How was what?" Temperance responded naively, her eyes skimming the menu which she used to cover her face upon which a blush was slowly creeping.

"Don't play stupid Bren. You cannot hide something like this from me. And after all these years I _know_ when you're keeping something from me. Especially when it involves Booth or sex; and in this case it's involving _both_" Said Angela, voice unwavering, starting to look at her own menu.

"Don't be ridiculous Angela. There is no way that you can know anything like that. Where is your empirical proof?"

"Empirical proof?" she asked, "Well for one, since when have you ever read the menu here? Even _I_ already know what you're going to have," she said, pulling down the menu that was covering her friends face, "and if I'm not mistaken, there's the blush that _proves_ that something _very_ interesting happened last night, and _finally_ there's the hair and the state of your shirt, which you wore yesterday. I know that for a fact because I bought you that adorable blouse for your last birthday and you only _just_ wore it yesterday. How's _that _for empirical proof?"

Temperance cleared her throat.

"Well it would seem that you have very good observational skills, but as to your ability to draw the correct conclusions you seem to come up a little bit on the side of fiction rather than fact."

"Of course Bren," she said shrewdly as the waitress approached their table.

"Hello my dears, how are we doing today?" said the waitress with greying hair and a friendly smile, whose name, according to the tag attached to her floral print dress, was Martha.

"We're excellent," exclaimed Angela, grinning evilly at Temperance, who simply nodded her head in acquiescence, her face turned away from the knowing looks that she was sure to be receiving.

"Well then, what can I get for you today?"

"I'll have the veggie omelette, and she'll have the garden salad with the house dressing. And we'll both have some coffee, cream no sugar."

"Excellent, I'll be back with your coffee in a jiffy." She said smiling.

"Need any more proof that I know you better then you do?" she shot at Temperance, who simply hung her head in defeat.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, you win."

"Win what precisely?"

"This silly argument; I'll tell you what you apparently already know."

"Excellent," said Angela, squealing and clapping your hands.

"Two conditions."

"Alright, alright," she said impatiently, "just tell me about it already!"

"Just promise me that you will not tell _anyone_, and by anyone I mean not even Hodgins-"

"What?"

"Angela, if you tell Hodgins then he will undoubtedly tell an intern, who, especially if it's Daisy, will tell the interns from all of the other departments and lord help me if James from the Ancient Greece department finds out."

"Oooh, maybe there's more than one man you should be telling me about!"

"Angela please, I already told you about Dr. Madison."

"Oh so _that's _the sexy Dr. M. I thought he was from the Ancient Rome department." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Can we please stay on topic? Besides, the only reason I don't want _him_ to find out is that apparently him and some people have some silly bet on when and if Booth and I will ever have intercourse. I find the whole thing foolish and I would rather not get involved."

Now it was Angela's turn to get a pink tinge, which of course went unnoticed by Temperance.

"Right; No telling Hodgins, got it! What's the second condition?"

"Please don't scream."

Angela made the motion of zipping up her lips and locking them with an imaginary key which she threw over her shoulder. She rested her head on her hands and motioned for Temperance to start with her story.

"Well, as you know, Booth and I have become quite good friends," she said, her voice faltering, "and well last night I kind of got upset because of our last case, and well I decided to tell him about my past, about- well, about everything."

Angela looked as if she were about to interject and say something, but decided against it and kept her mouth shut.

"And then, he kind of, well he kissed me, and then it kind of just kept going and the next thing I knew I was waking up this morning beside him."

Angela's mouth was hanging open, and as Temperance finished, was curved up into a huge smile.

"Sweetie! I'm so proud of you! I knew that you guys cared about each other, and the tension between you two! I mean I don't think I've ever met two people more perfect for each other!"

"Angela!" said Temperance, cutting her friend off, "please don't start planning our wedding!"

"I'm sorry sweetie- it's just been so long, personally I think that you did fabulous holding out as long as you did! And I don't mean to get ahead of myself- I mean you only did sleep together the one time!"

Temperance bowed her head, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"Oh, repeat performance then?" she chuckled.

Temperance kept her head down and scratched her neck

"Three times?" she exclaimed, laughing, "I say he's _definitely_ a keeper then. And since when do _these_ conversations make you blush?"

"I guess it's because it's Booth. I don't know, it's just," she said, fumbling her words.

"Don't worry sweetie," Angela said, laying her hands over Temperance's "you don't need to have this all figured out. Did you guys talk at all?"

"No. Is that bad?" asked Temperance, looking slightly forlorn.

"No sweetie. You guys have a strong relationship whether you're just friends, or taking it further than that."

"But I don't know what _I_ want, let alone what he wants or what is good for the partnership and the-"

"Sweetie please, _please_ take a breath. You know that it's not that big a deal. I know that this will change a lot of things, but that could be change for the good."

"I'm just so scared. I cannot lose him." She said, fiddling with a packet of sugar.

"You won't. This _is_ Booth we're talking about. The same Booth that fought like crazy to save you, and who almost died for you! The same Booth who _you_ would give your life for, and who is the first man you've ever told your whole story to. This is a good thing that's happening, and as scary as it is, you will get through this. I'm not telling you to go and tell him you want to have his children- which I may add, you've already done!"

At this the two friends laughed, almost like little girls again, as Martha returned with their meals, which they began to dig into immediately.

"See- you two have gotten through a lot. This won't break you. Now I want _you_ to promise me something."

"What?" asked Temperance hesitantly.

"Don't draw away from him. I know you and I know what you do when you feel like you are getting to close to someone. And I want you to promise you won't do that. Not to Booth."

"Alright Ange; I'll try my best. I'm not promising that this is going to work out, but I will try. I just hope he doesn't try to do anything serious tonight."

"Tonight?" she cried.

"Yes. He's picking me up from here and taking me out somewhere."

"Where?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Only that he's picking me up from here around 5:30."

"And then you're leaving directly?"

"I believe so!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"What? Why not?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you are _not_ going out on your first _official_ date with Special Agent Seeley Booth looking like _that_."

"Hey! I don't look _that_ bad!"

"Trust me sweetie- you _definitely _do, and we only have a few hours to make you thoroughly sexy," she said, checking her watch, "It should be just enough time if we leave right now," she concluded, grabbing her wallet, leaving enough money to cover both their bills and grasping Brennan's wrist to pull her towards the door.

Brennan resisted, "Can we just finish our meal first?"

"No sweetie. I've been waiting for this for _much_ too long to be denied."

"What, dressing me up for a _date_?"

"No, dressing you up for your first date with Seeley Booth." She exclaimed giddily.

"So _this_ is what you spend your time scheming about?"

"Among other things."

"I really shudder to think what those may be."

"You'd probably be best off not knowing," agreed Angela.

"Fine, let's go." Said Temperance, allowing herself to get led away from the diner.

Once they were outside, Angela put out her hand;

"Can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mine is dead," Angela replied showing her the blank screen on her own phone.

Temperance nodded and handed over her own phone, which Angela took immediately and punched in a number. The person on the other line must have answered quickly because Angela answered after what must have only been one ring.

"Well I don't know who _you're_ talking about but I'm certain Hodgins wouldn't like it if he knew you were calling me sexy."

Brennan groaned, knowing that Angela must be calling Booth.

"Don't worry about it Booth." She said laughing, "I just wanted to let you know that there's a change of plan you'll be picking her up from my Hodgins' and my place."

She couldn't make out what Booth was saying on the other line, all she heard was murmuring.

"Yes of course she told me, what did you expect?"

More murmuring.

"No, don't worry about it; Hodgins won't be in."

Temperance shifted her weight anxiously as her two best friends conversed.

"No problem, sounds perfect."

Brennan could take it no longer, and motioned for her to shut up.

"Oh wait- Bren wants to talk to you. Okay Bye."

Temperance paled and shook her head vehemently, but Angela shoved the phone back in her hand anyways.

"Hello?" she said shakily.

"Well I guess _someone_ cracked under pressure."

"I'm sorry Booth; trust me when I tell you that there was really no avoiding it."

Booth laughed. God she loved it when he laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just know for next time that you can't be allowed near her; especially if I tell you any secrets that are of national importance."

She didn't know what to say, all she new is that she loved the sound of the words 'next time'.

"Yes," Was her simple reply.

"Well goodbye then."

His voice left her completely breathless.

"Bye." She whispered.

There was a click, and he was gone and she was left alone with Angela who had God only knows what plans in store for her.

"Alright" Temperance said, addressing her friend, "where to?"

"Just get in your car and follow me."

"Against my better judgement of course."

"As always Bren, as always."

The two women separated and got into their separate cars and sped off.

Brennan could only hope that Angela wouldn't get too carried away, but after knowing Angela for as long as she had, that was like hoping that she would someday finish identifying the limbo bones.

**A/N:** **I really hope that this chapter fulfills some of the void that has been left from my long absence. Don't worry; I won't let this much time go past again. I can't tell you how bad the writer's block has been! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Love,**

**Hannah**


	14. Chapter 7

The Shoe

Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me!_

Things were absolutely divine. Her best friend in the whole entire world had finally shut off that huge brain of hers and kept her mouth shut for long enough to let that sexy man of hers swoop in, kiss her, and do what should have happened from the very first time they met. The sexual tension that had been rolling off those two for years was driving her around the bend- how could two people be so obviously in love and be so completely oblivious to the fact? It was almost too good to be true that Brennan had finally let her heart to the talking (well, not talking per say…) instead of her awful logic. Not that Angela was going to bring up words like 'heart' and 'love' around her- she wanted Brennan to discover that for herself; she wanted her to have what she knew was possible, what she _knew_ they both wanted.

So for now she would have to be content with keeping her comments to herself. Comments like how good Booth looks in a tux, and what a beautiful bride Brennan would make. She wouldn't even get herself started on imagining how cute their kids would be. The thought of little mini Booth-Brennan's running around made her giggle into her drink, swirling the martini glass around in her hand before tossing back the remnants . Brennan quickly brought her out of her reverie.

"Delusional" Brennan muttered as she twisted around in the elegant red silk dress that she had bought for her date with Hodgins that weekend; she didn't mind giving it to her though, Brennan's need was greater than hers, and besides, she could always go shopping for another.

"What was that sweetie?" Angela asked, laughing to herself over Brennan's obvious discomfort.

"Ange, you _must_ be delusional if you think that I will be wearing this! I mean…" she paused, lost for words and gesturing to the sleek dress that skimmed her bodily tightly, "look at it!"

"The only thing that I can see is one _hot_ dress- Booth will not be able to take his eyes off you!" she exclaimed.

"Angela please be serious- I couldn't even get myself into the damn thing. I look ridiculous. "

"Sweetie," Angela said, getting up from her bed where she had been sprawled across, "can you _please_ relax- you look amazing," she said soothingly, taking Brennan's shaking hands in hers, " Besides, none of that even matters because all he wants is to be with _you_. Well that might not be the _only_ thing." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Angela please stop."

"Sweetie; what's the matter? You seemed fine this morning- you seemed happy."

"I was, it's just that, I don't know. This is so frustrating!"

"It's ok Bren, just come over here," Angela said, leading her best friend over to her bed where they both sat down, "Now take a breath and just try your best to explain."

She already knew what was going on- her head was starting to deconstruct last night- trying to find all the facts and the clues that could tell her what she was feeling, the only problem was that she wasn't going to find it in the exact angle of his lips or the exact force with which he held her. She just couldn't grasp that.

"I rely on science in every aspect of my life- it tells me what happened and can predict what's going to likely happen next. I just don't know here."

"So you're scared."

"I wouldn't say scared exactly."

"Come on Bren- this is the first man you've ever really let in- you'd have to be crazy not to be scared. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm just worried that he'll either want to progress this thing too fast- or maybe even not at all."

"Give the man _some_ credit Sweetie- this is Booth we're talking about here."

"Of course it is, who else would we be discussing?" she asked, puzzled.

"I know Sweetie, all I'm trying to say is that he _gets _you, he won't ask for too much too soon; he knows you too well for that."

"But what if he thought last night was a mistake? I mean I was pretty upset- he could have been simply trying to ensure that I recovered from my psychological distress to preserve the effectiveness of our partnership!" she exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes, "I mean I don't really understand what's happening between us, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for him, and want to be around him."

"Sweetie now I need you to do two things for me okay?"

Brennan simply nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. It really was adorable to see her like this- acting all normal, if only she could document it in some way.

"I want you to take a deep breath and to _stop_ thinking."

If she was expecting any kind of advice, that was not it.

"You mean that I should put less emphasis in my logical reasoning and use the metaphorical heart instead?"

Woah. Where did _that_ come from? And where the hell did the Brennan that she knew and love go?

"Umm," she said, clearly impressed with her quick understanding, "that's pretty much exactly it."

"But what am I supposed to do in the meantime? How can I continue on not knowing what I even want myself? What he wants?"

"Sweetie, this might be a foreign concept to you, but sometimes you just have to live in the unknown. In these things there is no definitive test, no scale or measurement that can ever tell you for sure and that is something that we _all_ have to live with."

She took a deep breath as Angela smothered her in a hug.

As they detached Brennan stood up,

"I really hate how emotional I've become. I never used to cry so much," she said crossly, examining her eyes in Angela's mirror.

"Don't worry Sweetie- it's a good thing, just go with it for once!"

"Well as long as it doesn't interfere with my work."

"There are more important things then work Brennan."

Brennan gave her a look of pure disbelief before turning back towards the mirror. At this response Angela laughed- there was the old Brennan back again. It was good to know that she hadn't gone far- but she wasn't going to belabour this- she had come so far already, there was no point in debating love versus profession. At least not yet that is.

"Now let's just fix up that make up" said Angela, moving towards Brennan.

Brennan sat unusually still as Angela fussed over her hair and face, adding the perfect amount of curl to her hair and just the right amount of blush to her face. Angela took her time adjusting the look- she was, after all, an artist and not having any younger sisters to play dress up with took this opportunity to get it out of her system. It was even more fun because Brennan was being so docile and no longer fighting her; she never knew when a chance like this would come up again.

As she was putting the final layer of hairspray on Brennan's hair, she heard the doorbell resonate from downstairs and laughed as Brennan jumped out of her seat. It was like the sound jolted her into action after sitting so still for the past half hour.

She almost half-ran out of the room before Angela pulled her back.

"At least take a look at my handiwork!" she pouted, putting on a semi-offended look on her face.

"Alright Ange," she said, and took her place in front of the mirror where she made another small face at her reflection, "I have come to the same conclusion- It's all very beautiful. But are you sure that it isn't a little bit much? I don't even know where Booth is taking me."

"Bren, sweetie- trust me. its perfection- it won't matter the location" She laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Alright, I trust you," she breathed, sounding a little more confident, though still a little shaky.

"Shall we go down then?"

Brennan nodded and the two made their way down the plush hallways towards the front door. Angela let Brennan go answer the door and stayed behind in the doorway where she had a clear view of Booth's entrance.

The sight that met her eyes as Brennan opened the door was certainly something; Booth was leaning up against the threshold, his black suit fit him perfectly and showed off his flawless body. He greeted Brennan, his eyes taking in his beautiful date before looking up at Angela, who merely grinned.

"Hello Angela."

"Hey Booth," she responded, sauntering forward closer.

Brennan quickly turned to Booth, obviously trying to escape Angela's presence which she knew would undoubtedly result in a myriad of embarrassing comments and questions.

"Let's go Booth." She said desperately, giving what she probably thought was a sneaky poke to the ribs with her elbow.

"Ok Bones, let's go, See you on Monday Angela!" he said with a wave.

"Bye guys," she winked.

The two turned to walk out of the door, but just as he placed his hand on her lower back to lead her away Angela interrupted their departure.

"Wait up, Bren- you forgot your purse." She said running over to the door, handing over the small gold clutch that went with the dress that she had been holding.

Eyeing the bag and Angela closely,

"That's not mine Ange."

"It's a lender" she smirked.

Brennan nodded and took the clutch out of her friend's hands. She opened it, clearly checking for keys, but obviously she saw what Angela had slipped in amongst the lip-gloss and cell phone- because she snapped it shut immediately and a blush crept quickly over her face.

"Angela!" she said warningly.

"Sorry sweetie. Couldn't help myself," she laughed.

"What-?" Booth asked, looking back and forth between the two women.

"Don't worry about it," Brennan muttered turning to leave, the blush still clear on her cheeks.

Booth shrugged and followed her out, and as Angela called out her last goodbyes the door swung shut behind the two partners.

Now all she had to do was wait; Monday never looked so good.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed :) As for what Angela put in her purse, well you're just going to have to use your imaginations ;) Actually, let me know what you think she would have put in- I'll use the craziest (remember this **_**is **_**Angela we're talking about!)**

**I have been on a major Angela-binge lately and really wanted a chapter from her perspective. There should be one more chapter (two if I really get wordy) and that should be out in about five days- I'm done school in about four days and three exams, so once those are clear I want to finish this **_**and**_** I have a bunch of new ideas!!**

**-Hannah**


	15. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but this chapter will bring this story to a close. Thanks for sticking with me. **

The Shoe

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only bones I own are the 206 that are mine. Too bad. _

"Well I had hoped we'd have a little more self control" Booth smirked as Brennan sat up beside him in bed, wrapping the sheet around herself as Booth slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't hear _you_ complaining," she shot back nestling her head against his chest.

"I wasn't," he chuckled running his free hand through her mussed curls and pulled the wisps out of her face, "I just figured that after all this time we would be used to holding off."

"I don't think that it works that way," she laughed, "besides, there are many scientific cases and mathematical models in which the occurrence of an event only increases the probability of the reoccurrence of that event," she said seriously, her face clearly indicating that she thought this point was completely valid and relevant.

"Oh it does, does it?" Booth asked, but the sarcasm was lost on her so she ploughed on trying to enlighten him.

"Well, for instance, the continuous-time Markov probability theory states that the state of the process at time _s_ is conditionally dependant on the history of the process before time _t_, which is actually a quite interesting as the state space clearly indicates-" before she could finish expounding the theory Booth cut her off, groaning.

"Come on Bones; I get enough of this squint talk at work."

She bristled at his comment; leaning up on her elbow to look at him.

"You don't exactly complain when that 'squint talk' helps catch murderers!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not Bones, I would never complain. It's just that right now we _aren't _at work."

"Well then, what would _you_ suggest we talk about then? If you haven't noticed I don't exactly do small talk."

"Well what did you think about the date?" he asked cockily.

The evening had started out simply enough- Booth had taken her out to a fancy restaurant in the heart of the city where she was certain he had spent far too much money on her. Not that he would let her pay- his insistence on fulfilling all the usual alpha male tendencies was always entertaining to her. Afterwards they had left the city- driving for well over a half hour before they reached an old-fashioned drive-in movie theatre where they were playing the 1932 version of The Mummy. She had been very touched that he would put so much thought into the evening, but he'd insisted that it was pure luck that it was even playing. She suspected otherwise, but said nothing.

After the movie he had driven her home, insisting that he wouldn't come up- that he wanted to be respectful (it was only their _first_ date after all, as he reminded her). She argued with him and although he tried to resist she eventually convinced him otherwise.

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself Booth, but I felt a little overdressed just like I told Angela- that dress was ridiculous, not to mention impossible to get out of."

"Well _I_ think you looked perfect, though I won't argue with on the removal part," he laughed, "who knew that dresses could be so complicated!"

They laughed before Booth continued on a more serious note,

"How about I stop with the interruptions and I let you finish your story. That is if you still want to finish it."

"I do. Definitely," she confirmed, laying her head back down against him, "not that there is much left to tell."

"Well we have as long as you need," he said, pulling her in even closer.

"Well after the Langley's kicked me out I was sent to a more _unusual_ foster home. Dr. Blake was a chemistry professor with the University- he really was a very rich and brilliant man and was always donating money to a variety of causes, including the foster care system. He was an incredibly generous person, but was always so consumed with his research that he never married, or had kids- I think that he was a very lonely person. In his later years he felt that he wanted to help in a more personal way, something he had always avoided in the past because of his work. Because he donated so much money, the foster system allowed him to take in foster children, whereas normally he probably wouldn't have been allowed.

He was the one who showed me that movie; he was the one who helped me learn the power of knowledge. He really woke me up to my potential- I always knew that I was smart, but until I met him I never realized what that could mean for me. I was with him for a little under a year, and it honestly was one of the best times of my life. He was still teaching and doing research and he allowed me to attend his organic chemistry lectures when I wasn't in school and helped me to organize college and scholarship applications. He even gave me the first anthropology text book I ever read the day that I got my early acceptance into the program. I will never forget what he did for me."

As she spoke, tears started to well up in her eyes and stream down her cheeks, but she did not stop to wipe them away; once she had started it was like a dam and she couldn't stop.

"The month before my high school graduation he suffered a major heart attack; he didn't even make it to the hospital. He wasn't even an old man, but the doctors said that he had a pre-existing condition and the combined stress of taking care of three kids, plus his work at the university was too much. When he was diagnosed two years previously he was told that he needed to stop working; that he needed to slow down, but he refused."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Booth said gently.

"No," she whispered, tears still streaming "I don't think I could ever be like him."

"Oh Bones," Booth responded, taking her face in his hands, his thumbs smoothing away the tears, "you don't see yourself- you are all that and more. You are one of the most generous and kind people that I know."

"You are among the minority Booth, most people find me annoying and rude," she said bitterly.

"Just because people don't immediately see what I do, doesn't mean they're right."

"I guess," she said, still looking disbelieving.

"Come on Bones- if you're looking to please everyone that's not going to happen. All you can do is be yourself because that person is amazing."

"I don't know Booth…"

"Really Bones- you've got to trust me on this one."

She looked somewhat convinced, but her features still bore the same hurt expression.

"What's wrong Bones? I know there's more bothering you- don't bother lying to me."

"I just wish that Dr. Blake was still here, he was the first person to really believe in me, and look, look-" she tried to talk, but only sobs broke through instead.

"Bones, shh, don't cry," he said comfortingly, pressing his forehead to hers, holding her face in his hands.

Brennan kept crying, unable to stop the outpour of emotion, so Booth just held her close until the sobs slowly started to subside. He didn't try to stop her, but simply continued to hold her, not saying anything, and stroking her back until she was able to continue.

"I just wonder that if I hadn't gone to live with him, if I hadn't been such a burden to him, maybe he'd still be alive."

The pain that was clear on her face made his heart ache; he wished he could remove all the horrible things that had ever happened to her, but he knew that part of what made her so strong and determined, part of who she was, was the pain of her past.

"Bones, you need to listen to me. Things happen, horrible things, and people die all the time; people that deserve to live. And there are people who deserve to die, but who live anyways. There is nothing that we can do to change things-it's not up to us. Dr. Blake wanted to help you, he wanted to support you; there is nothing that you could have said or done to change that or make him live. You cannot even begin to think that you are responsible for his death."

Brennan made no response, but simply lay against Booth, considering his words carefully. They lay there like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms until Brennan, again, broke the silence.

"I wish I had done this sooner- I never would have guessed that telling someone, telling _you_ would make me feel like this."

"What do you mean Bones?"

"Well, I always have tried to suppress everything, tried to focus on nothing but work. I guess that I always believed that the past was better left alone- that people would think less of me if they knew everything about me. That's why I've never told anyone what I'm telling you. Even Angela doesn't know all the details. It's just nice to know that someone understands."

"Bones trust me when I say this; there is nothing that you could do or say that would ever make me think less of you."

"Even when I tell you that I don't believe in God, or marriage? Because I know that bothers you."

"All that is, is a difference of opinion," he said soothingly.

"A pretty big one Booth."

"Not enough to change how I feel about you. Besides, you'll come around eventually," he teased.

His light tone did nothing to detract from his words, and he felt Bones stiffened in his arms- this was the exact reaction he'd been both fearing and expecting. He knew that he shouldn't have said what he did, but it was just too hard to stop himself.

He half expected her to jump up right then and there, but, as she had been doing for five years already, she surprised him. No doubt she was terrified, but she stayed where she was; that was a good sign at least.

"Booth," she started, removing herself from his arms and sitting cross-legged in front of him, "what are we doing here?"

"Bones- do you really want to get into this right now?" he asked pleadingly, knowing that he probably would not like where this conversation would end up.

"Yes Booth. You- you" she stuttered, unsure of herself, "you aren't like most men I interact with. I've never felt the same… emotional attachment that I feel with you. So the reason we need to talk about this is because I _cannot_ hurt you- I'm no good at relationships and feelings, and, well all the things that you are so adept at. I know that I care more for you than any man- you are one of my best friends and your friendship is not something I can stand losing."

"Lose me? Bones I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens; you're my best friend too you know."

"Friends; is that all this is?" she asked desperately.

"Well, do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Always," she said sincerely.

"Bones- you have always fascinated me; you are an amazing woman and I would like nothing more than spend every night like this."

"I'd like that too." She said meekly, looking down.

"You would?" he asked, surprised at the turn of the conversation.

"Booth, I don't really know what's happening here- that is one subject that I know little about, so I don't really know what to say or do. What are the rules? Where do we go from here?"

"Bones, this isn't something that there is a simple answer to."

"That is the second time I've heard that today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Angela really likes to give me advice."

"Well it's good advice," he said.

"But what does it mean? I'm not used to not having definitive answers." She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Well, I'll try to answer the best that I can. Do you like me?" he asked gently.

"Yes, of course," she said, blushing.

"And would you like to be with me?"

"What does that even mean?"She asked anxiously.

"It means that we like each other, and we like to spend time get together, _and_ we get to do this," he said, placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, "whenever we like, and it means that we go slow and just take this one step at a time."

"Well-" she said, hesitating.

"What's the problem Bones? I will never force you to do anything you don't want to- not that I could- and we will take this one day at a time, together."

"What if it goes wrong Booth? What do we do then?"

"Bones I promise you that no matter what happens I will _not_ leave you, but we deserve to take this shot. Our friendship is amazing, but we could have something even greater if we give it a chance. And don't you for one second think that you need me more then I need you. There is a reason why we make such a good partnership."

"We are excellent," she conceded, smiling.

"The best," he replied, "so what do you say?"

"I say," she paused, taking a breath and for the first time in her life, took a giant leap forward, "let's see where this goes. Let's give this a chance."

He smiled, returning her radiant grin.

"You won't regret this."

"I know Booth. I trust you," she said, sliding her hand from around his neck to trace the muscles of his shoulder, "so… what do we do now?"

He laughed, grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"This," he whispered in her ear before kissing her soundly.

The next morning was just like the previous in so many ways. The sun streamed in across their tangled bodies at precisely the same angle (or so he thought, but then again, math and science was never his strong suit) and her head was nuzzled against his chest in the same way, her curls sprawled across his torso. Their clothes lay all around the room after being torn off the night before (her dress from the previous evening in particularly bad shape) and the sheets were crumpled and askew. It was so much an identical picture to yesterday, yet still completely different. For one thing, he knew that she cared for him; probably even loved him, though he wasn't going to push her to tell him. She already had done so in her own unique way, and maybe in time she could put it to words. He also knew that they were going to be ok. For so long he had felt his feelings grow for her, grow and flourish into something totally new. He had thought for some time that what he wanted could never happen, but while their first night together taught him to hope, last night had confirmed it. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had a feeling that after all the hurt that the two of them had gone through they both deserved something more, something real and attainable.

He lay there for quite some time watching her until she awoke. Brennan groggily came to, shifting slightly and pushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, smiling before addressing him;

"I'm happy," she said by way of a greeting.

"Me too," he beamed back.

"But I don't feel any different- should I?" she asked.

"No Bones- remember; it's still me and you."

"I know, I guess I just expected things to change."

"Afraid not," he said to the anthropologist snuggled against him, "it's just boring old us."

"Well that suits me just fine- I'm just glad that I listened to Angela's advice about you."

"She advises you about _me_?" he laughed.

"Constantly- it can get quite annoying sometimes actually- especially when I'm trying to work."

"Well do you think I'm going to be a distraction at work?"

She looked up, grinning.

"That won't be a problem."

"It won't?" looking slightly insulted.

"I'm good at compartmentalizing," she said saucily.

"You are, are you?"

"I'm extremely good at it," she confirmed.

"Even if I do this?" he asked, leaning forward slowly, and kissing her gently.

She wound her hands around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away before she could.

"Not fair," she pouted, "besides, you will _not_ be doing that within a kilometre of the lab or the FBI building."

Before he could respond, Booth's cell phone began to ring and buzz violently from the floor. Booth made to get up from the bed, but his feet got caught in the tangled sheets and he ended up face first on the floor. Brennan didn't move to help him but just laughed as he got up, sorting through the clothes, looking for his jacket. On the last ring he finally found it and answered the phone breathlessly.

"Booth," he said, motioning to Brennan, who was sitting up, leaned against the backboard and still chuckling, to stay quiet.

She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter as he finished the conversation.

After a few short moments he snapped the phone shut.

"See Bones- just I told you, nothing's changed," he said grinning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We've got a body."

She immediately returned his grin, hopping up from the bed.

"I'll go grab my things."

**A/N: Well, that's it. I can't believe it- it's definitely taken me long enough! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the alerts- it really has kept me motivated. I wasn't planning on a sequel, but I can't leave this story here, so look for that coming soon. I really hope you've enjoyed this, despite the fact that the fluff monster clearly got the better of me a majority of the time. **

**Xxoo**

**Hannah**


End file.
